Cuando el corazón habla
by Persefonne
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger jamás imaginó que el amor podría presentarse de una manera "distinta" a cómo siempre la percibió, y pensaba que esos a "amores pasionales" sólo existían en los libros. Cuán equivocada estaba, pues, una tarde de Mayo descubrió que hay sólo una manera de amar. Y además, los bajos instintos iban atados a esa "forma".
1. Capítulo 1 El mensaje

**Pues espero que esto no sea muy largo. Sinceramente, espero. Nunca he escrito sobre esta pareja, y debería intentar terminar el montón de historias que tengo empolvándose, pero necesitaba sacar esta historia de mi cuerpo. Basado en una historia real.**

 **Aclarando:**

 **−Conversaciones en tiempo real−**

 **" _Conversaciones en línea"_**

 **Basada un poco en los libros de JK. Rowling. Y en la pareja que para mí gusto debió quedar plasmada en los libros: Harry Potter-Hermione J. Granger. Muy a pesar que también me fascina el Dramaione.**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

 _"A veces no queda más que volverse cínico, por qué de otro modo, la bondad es atropellada. Como si en la actualidad, ser buena persona fuese grosería "_

Perséfone

* * *

 **1\. Un mensaje.**

 _Londres 6 de Marzo, 2009_

¿Cómo es la psicología? ¿no? Buenísima para volvernos un poco menos locos, tal vez algo mas prácticos pero al final de cuentas, es para mí comparable al búmeran que avientas al aire sin rumbo: tarde o temprano regresa. Y yo llevando casi un año, parecía que todo el avance logrado se fue por la mismísima mierda cuando ví, después de ese mismo lapso a la causa de mi malestar. De cierto es que me había acostumbrado a vivir con el nudo en la garganta constante, altisonante en el pecho, sucumbiendo a ese ahogo irracional a los instantes: la falta de aire y necesidad de encerrarme en el baño para hacerlo brotar por mis ojos en finas lágrimas y llanto reprimido. Hasta qué decidí ir a la maldita terapia ¡que no funciono! Por supuesto.

Hola, diario. Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger y hoy comenzaré un relato, de lo que muchos llamarían un amor enfermo ¡sí! Por qué el amor podría compararse con una enfermedad. Ya he leído un par de libros muggles dónde los autores lo relatan tal cual: una maldita enfermedad. Realmente no sé por dónde comenzar esta historia. Quizá por el principio, dónde y con quién comenzó todo. En realidad mi psicólogo sugirió este ejercicio, yo en lo particular no creo mucho en la necesidad de escribir todo lo que sucede en la vida en este pedazo de papel, pero aquí vamos.

Si no te importa, iré unos años atrás. Cuando las faldas de colegiala y mi introvertida personalidad hacían énfasis. El colegio. Ahí, como todos aprendí las falacias de la vida, y lo que indirectamente comienza a formar el ámbito dónde te desarrollaras. Porque ¡vamos! Es en esa fase que descubres el camino. El primer día de clases le vi. Era increíble. Él, todo él. Aún recuerdo tan real, palpable. Estaba en uno de los vagones del exprés de Hogwarts, con los lentes rotos y la mirada asombrada; quien lo diría: él, precisamente él tendría sus ojos verdes anonadados por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, o serían sus escasos once años que le conferían esa vertiginosa ansiedad de pre-adolescente.

Su tez blanca, su pequeño cuerpo flacucho y el deslinde de nobleza, como auroras fulgurantes a su alrededor. Eso emanaba, un elixir incomprensible o eran las hormonas de adolescente que me jugaron una mala pasada, pero sinceramente ahora con mis años de experiencia en el amor-si se pudiera decir que tengo al menos una noción del hecho, sentimiento y causa ante un corazón roto- fue inevitable no sentir curiosidad y observarlo por un instante: su cabellos negros, ligeramente largos y rosando sus mejillas como doseles, su sonrisa extendida, flanqueada por dos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas y esa expresión en sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Lo observé durante los tres años de colegio, silenciosa, por el rabillo, en las coincidencias que tuvimos en eventos, clases o biblioteca. Y dada las circunstancias, su apellido, y fama seguro que me volví secretamente en una de sus admiradoras, porque ¡vamos! Mi orgullo no se vería atrofiado por aceptar algo como eso, me negaba a ser una de las gritonas y escandalosas que le proclamaban abiertamente solemnidad. Me conformé a permanecer entre las penumbras. No era algo fácil de aceptar, pero estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él. Y no por su cara bonita, perfecta, sino su inteligencia. Le admiraba, más que cualquier otra cosa. Suspiré un par de veces, y con dolor cuando lo llegué a notar interesado en una chica, de todos modos ¿alguien como Harry Potter pondría siquiera atención en mí? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién se fijaría en Hermione J. Granger? ¿Qué miembro de Slytherin estaría botando la vista a un Gryffindor?

Atesoro demasiado el único recuerdo que tuve de interacción Harry Potter en el colegio. Él me llamó, ¡me llamó por mi nombre! Mientras apenas y pude levantar la vista. Yacía acuclillada sobre las escaleras del segundo piso, porque para mí mala suerte, los libros salieron desparramados de la mochila-por llevar demasiados- y se volcaron como bálsamos, y también puedo rememorar el corazón martilleando en mi pecho, igual al tambor que retumba en la guerra.

−¿Necesitas ayuda Hermione Granger?−dijo serenamente y después sonrió−

No pude más que asentir y mirarlo, seguramente como una estúpida boba cuando sonrío de manera atractiva. En mi delirio, imaginé varias situaciones en el pasado, la forma en que me acercaría a decirle que fuésemos por un café o simplemente sentarnos en los jardines a charlar pero ¿a quién engaño? En eso de las artes de coquetear a los 15 años yo era una nerd. Una vez que terminamos de recoger, me limité a dar un apenas audible "gracias" y salir casi corriendo. No volvimos a hablar más, nunca.

Los años pasaron, la vida siguió con su constante. Y dicen que con el tiempo, tus amores de infancia no se convierten más que en ligeros pinceleos de un pasado que ya no te toca, solo te rosa con las imágenes y los recuerdos, que muchas veces ya no son tan nítidos. Y yo, en mi inocencia pensaba que él se había ido y solo permanecía en mis recuerdos en la absurda felonía de adolescente.

Para ser sinceros ¿Quién sigue a los 30 años enamorada de un chico con quien apenas habló en preparatoria? Creo que nadie en su sano juicio. Es decir, no está mal, cada cual se hace daño con lo que más le gusta. Por mi parte yo creí avanzar en la vida. No esta demás señalar que la admiración por ese chico siempre mantuvo su flama encendida; cada vez que pasaba por su casa−sí, sabía dónde vivía− podría recordarlo con cariño y deseaba con todo mi ser que estuviera bien donde sea que el destino lo acarreara.

Pues, como todo joven inteligente y valiente, Harry Potter se marchó a estudiar fuera del país una vez que terminamos el colegio, mientras una mojigata miedosa como yo no hizo más que flotar en el aire, con los sueños reprimidos sobre su cabeza igual que las estrellas que sulfuran en los cielos o los globos de cumpleaños atados a las patas de la cama. Un sueño aquí, otro allá. Conformándome con lo que las olas del mar traían a mis orillas.

Y un buen día decidí que era tiempo de cambiar, necesario salir del nido donde ya hasta era incómodo estar. Para ser precisamente más exacta. Me casé–o estuve en unión libre, qué para el caso es lo mismo– . Si deseo ser franca contigo, querido diario, debo decir la verdad de las cosas. Aquellas decisiones que tomamos con tanto embrollo en la cabeza y el corazón, debería ser un entre dicho, como el alcohólico que desea dejar el alcohol y no lo hace o el suicida que piensa mil veces los métodos pero no concreta.

El dolor no debería arrojarte de frente a las batallas, porque en sí, no vas bien armado: el cuerpo, la mente ni el alma entera. Hay decisiones que debes valorar, meditar. Como el hecho de irte a vivir con tu pareja. Y lo hice sin pensar, me fui a vivir con Ron Weasley. Ni siquiera llevábamos más de un año saliendo, no teníamos nada en común. Lo que nos unió de principio, fue quizá, la armonía en que nos acoplábamos. Y no es que sea malo, tener una estabilidad emocional es lo que todo el mundo desea, es lo que cada mujer busca. Pero, ahí no se tejía más que costumbre, comodidad, a lo que muchos llaman: zona de confort. No sé en qué minuto deduje que aquello era una buena decisión, ¡yo! ¡Precisamente yo! Que analizo hasta el último pelo de gato que pudiere presentarse en una situación.

No hay que quitarle crédito al hecho. Al principio fue muy liberador y hermoso. Aprendí mucho de él, y espero ¡por el amor a merlín! Él haya aprendido algo de mí. Llevamos más de seis años juntos. Y dos hijos en medio de eso. Sin embargo, bien dicen que el amor fluctúa como las estelas, una vez más reluciente otras casi rayando en la obscuridad. Y la vida matrimonial tiene, en su jugo, mas momentos que te saboreas a los que te tragas de golpe ¿pero qué relación humana no es complicada?

Ron generalmente está ocupado en el ministerio. Su trabajo como auror no le deja mucho tiempo para nosotros. Rose –mi hija mayor− ya ni siquiera lo considera para las tardes de ajedrez y Hugo –mi hijo menor− le tomó demasiado cariño a pasar tiempo con su tío George en sortilegios. Y yo, me sumergí en una vida monótona: casa, hijos, trabajo. Hasta que un buen día, mi cuñada Ginny Weasley sugirió indagar en cosas muggles ¡válgame! Ella estaba más enterada de ese mundo _"mío"_ que yo.

Y nos fascinamos a las mensajerías rápidas en línea.

Bueno, en realidad yo tenía noción, pero las consideraba perdida de espacio y tiempo. Pero una noche, después de mucho vino, varios papeles de la oficina firmados –Relacionados con la protección de derechos a los elfos domésticos− me añadí a uno de esos sitios: Messenger. Me sorprendió la cantidad de personas del colegio que apareció como sugerencias de amistad. Y entre ellas: _Harry Potter_.

Harry Potter.

Lo medité, quizá demasiado hasta que una invitación apareció justo frente a mi nariz. Y click. El computador hizo su magia.

" _Hola"_ Escribió. El corazón medió un condenado vuelco.

" _Hola"_ Respondí.

" _¿En verdad eres Hermione Granger?"_ dijo

" _La que viste y calza"_ ¡QUE ESTUPIDA RESPUESTA! retumbó mi conciencia.

" _Tienes que probarlo"_ respondió

" _¿Siempre has sido tan melindroso? ¿Cómo se de igual que eres Harry Potter?"_ respondí irritada ¿Qué se cree? ¡Que ando inventando cosas?, realmente ese chuncho comenzó a desagradarme y estaba arrepintiéndome de hacer caso a Ginny.

" _Te ayudé a recoger tus libros cuando estábamos en cuarto curso y no parecías muy cómoda con ello"_

Casi escupí el café que estaba bebiendo ¿se acordaba de mí? Y como para no contrariar más mi estupefacción e idiotez:

" _¡Te acuerdas de mí?" dije._

" _¿Cómo olvidarte? Eras la chica más brillante del colegio. Y cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado Hermione? ¿Puedo llamarte Hermione?"_

" _Si, está bien. Llámame por mi nombre. Supongo entonces que nos podemos tutear ¿Harry? Y a lo demás, todo bien. Trabajo en el ministerio" traté de mostrar más seriedad._

" _Lo imaginé. He estado ahí un par de veces. Mi trabajo en el extranjero me permite poco, realmente lo visito sólo en caso urgente" dijo._

" _¿Trabajas para el ministerio? ¡No lo sabía!" respondí sorprendida._

" _Sí y no. Estoy en otra dependencia en el extranjero, pero colaboramos mucho con los aurores de ministerio en Londres. Trabajo en New York la mayor parte del tiempo" dijo y envió por primera vez un emoticón con sonrisa. "La próxima vez que esté allá, iré a saludarte en persona. Si no te molesta" concluyó Harry._

" _¡Por supuesto que no! Puedes pasar a la oficina de litigios y derecho en el mundo mágico" respondí y me abofetee mentalmente por parecer tan entusiasta._

Seguimos por horas, recordando a los profesores, sus locuras, los horarios de clases, los momentos graciosos de las respectivas casas ¿Quién iba a pensar que esa "inocente conversación detonaría algo que no podría siquiera sacar de mi cabeza? ¡quién iba a imaginar que el amor de infancia flotaría por mis venas como una colegiala de 16 años? ¡por favor! Eso solo se lee en las novelas. Esa clase de amor rosa y soñado sólo se vive en las letras que una mujer cuarentona plasmó en las hojas con la firme aliciente de que el amor es así: pasional, vivido, irracional y devastador.

Yo que me jactaba de inteligencia emocional, racional e intelectual pude comprobar que, ante aquello que me parecían ridiculeces y blasfemias, acabaría como en uno de esos cuentos trágicos. No querido diario, por alguna razón esas mujeres−u hombres−que escriben las novelas trágicas tienen material para hacerlo. Porque como yo, seguro han existido muchas más que cayeron en un juego infernal como aquel en que una tarde sucumbí. Quise al principio culpar a la sugestión, a que quizá pase demasiado tiempo leyendo estupideces como esas dichosas novelas románticas en lugar de concentrar mi escaso tiempo libre en cuestiones más relevantes. Quise culpar al Ginny por poner mi dirección en lugar de la suya para que las editoriales mandasen semejantes libros a mi casa –ya que su esposo Dean Thomas desaprobaba fervientemente esa clase de lecturas− y también quise culpar a mi estúpida curiosidad. Incluso a ¡Harry Potter!

Pero allí no había ninguna culpable más que yo. Yo solita me metí en el embrollo,

Yo sólita creé en mi mente una fantasía alimentada por mis antiguos deseos adolescentes. Es a la única conclusión que llegue porque ¿Cómo podría Harry Potter fijarse en mí? Y sobre todo ¡enamorarse!

* * *

 _Londres 29 de Mayo, 2009_

Pasaban las dos de la mañana y yo no lograba terminar el papeleo. Cuando sonó mi computador ¡sí! Yo le hallaba el chiste, me gustaba conservar en copia digital de todo lo que hacía para el ministerio.

" _Hola" dijo Harry Potter por la ventana de conversación._

" _Hola" respondí._

" _Llego a Londres mañana, estoy en Paris ahora mismo ¿podríamos ir a tomar un café_?"

Las piernas me temblaron ¿debía acudir? Eso podría mal interpretarse. Era prácticamente una cita, y yo estaba casada. Aunque pensándolo bien ¿Cuántas veces Ron fue a algún convivio _"laboral"_ donde Lavender Brown estuvo presente? Inclusive en alguna ocasión compartieron misiones. Digamos que ¿estaba mal? ¡fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida para decidir! Pensé certeramente, esto NO era una cita, solo eran dos amigos reencontrándose, además en la invitación no estaba el trasfondo de ningún tipo. Ron tenía misión..así que..

" _Sí ¿callejón Diagon?" sugerí._

" _¿6:30?" respondió_

" _Ok" dije sin más._

" _Correcto, nos vemos mañana Hermione, debo hacer los informes de misión ¡hasta pronto!"_

" _¡Hasta pronto!"_

Y no pude dormir.


	2. Capítulo 2 Conexión

**Esto por lo visto no llevará mucho tiempo. Gracias por pasarse a leer. Tendré un par de capítulos más la próxima semana.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

 **"Entre el deseo y la realidad hay un punto de intersección, el amor".**

 **Octavio Paz**

* * *

 **2\. Conexión**

 _ **Londres, 30 de Mayo del 2009**_

¡Por Merlín! ¡Estaba nerviosa! Me esforcé porque aquello no pareciera una cita, vaya, la vestimenta que coloqué fue de lo más informal. Me sudaban las manos, me temblaba el cuerpo y sentía el palpitar irregular de mi corazón. Comprobé el reloj varias de veces, impaciente por el encuentro e imaginando millones de formas para abordarle: _"Buenas tardes Harry ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Cómo ha sido el viaje?_ _Sonrisa, sonrisa_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡Menos sonrisas pensé.

Era amante de la puntualidad y mi "ex compañero de colegio" estaba retrasado 20 minutos. Quise pensar en el error que estaba cometiendo, realmente no fuimos amigos, quizá conocidos y compañeros de alguna que otra clase; algo en mi interior alteraba mi mal juicio, como esas premoniciones o un sexto sentido que me he negado a alimentar. Tal decisión tenía adjunto un pinchazo de angustia que iba y venía en oleadas; estuve a punto de marcharme cuando una mano se postró sobre mi hombro, anunciando que para la huida era demasiado tarde.

−¿Hermione?−sonrió−

Era él ¡por Morgana! El tiempo había labrado algo más que sólo los años en sí. Su cuerpo tomó grosor, una espalda ancha y ceñida de músculos, el pecho de igual forma se trazaba equidistante a las alturas de los hombros. Hecho a la medida de las manos que quisieran trazar círculos juguetones en aquel cuerpo de perfiles griegos. Su tez era la misma, adornada por las líneas de los treinta años dejando atrás cualquier rastro infantil, inclusive el vago crecimiento de la barba parecía tan sensual. Su cabello negro iba mucho más corto que antes y las gafas no estaban más. Sus labios se curvaron en esa agradable sonrisa y sus ojos verdes traslucían un brillo espectacular.

De momento sentí desfallecer. Era quizá más atractivo que en aquellos años de escuela, pero sin perder el porte elegante y característicos de su clase y yo entre mi torpeza y convencimiento de que ahí no había nada detrás me esforcé por parecer una mujer cuarentona de oficina burocrática, y bastante arrepentida me sentí. De igual forma que las conversaciones en línea, recordamos los viejos tiempos, porque debo confesarte querido diario, que, desde estar enganchados al bendito Messenger no había noche en que faltase el parloteo de cualesquier cosa, inclusive estupideces.

Nuestra conversación aquella tarde de Mayo, por algún momento se desvió a las cuestiones amorosas. Él café comenzó a ser insuficiente.

–¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo más? Realmente he tenido un día pesado y me gustaría al menos una cerveza–pinchó, como no queriendo la cosa el terreno. Pues, verás, desde que lo vi quedé no solo prendada de su físico si no que Harry Potter era un especialista en la seducción ¡cómo no! Siendo quien era ¿Cómo alegar contra un ser que con tanta caballerosidad y galantería sabe hechizar? Inteligente, guapo y de un léxico fluido. Asentí como una estúpida, sin saber que ahí estaría poniéndome una soga al cuello.

Una vez en el bar, retomamos el tema del "amor". Él dijo tener novia, lo que sugirió alivio para mí de cierto modo. Aquella reunión no tenía etiqueta de ninguna índole romántica pero por otro lado una parte de mí se marchitó con la idea de que alguna mujer logró atraparlo, enamorarlo y hacerlo perder la locura para llevar la etiqueta "novia de Harry Potter" ¡Que envidia sentí por aquella desconocida! Ella podía compartir momentos íntimos, felices, familiares y seguramente se conocían cada rincón no solo del cuerpo, quizá hasta del alma. Una tristeza me invadió también, como me gustaría tener algo semejante con Ron. Me hubiese gustado que lo nuestro fuere profundo, sólido.

–¿Todo bien? –Dijo Harry. En su rostro hubo un deje de preocupación. Seguramente notó mi rostro ensombrecido por las cuestiones–

–Es solo que no lo comprendo–solté de repente–No sé cómo pueden funcionar las "relaciones abiertas" –

En cierto momento, la conversación se viró a un tono más íntimo, aunque no me pareció incómodo. Harry comenzó a relatar las formas y acuerdos en que se desarrollaba su "relación" y sus explicaiones rayaban al esfuerzo por dejar en claro no tener un compromiso tan apretado como el mío ¡Carajo! Estableció que, mantenía una relación en que podía salir con otras personas ¡Qué demonios es una relación abierta? ¿Dejas que todo pase por ahí? Como las rendijas de las persianas que aunque cierres entra de colado un poco de luz? ¡Merlín! Esas etiquetas posmodernistas estaban por acabarme ¿lograr comprender una irreverencia como aquella?

−Admiro la capacidad que tienen algunos para hacerlo. Yo no podría "sentir cosas" por varias personas a la vez, si ya me es difícil mantener mi mente en una sola relación, no imagino cómo podrá ser algo semejante−solté aquella perorata algo atropellada y sorbí mi tarro a desespero−

−No espero que las personas lo comprendan. Pero sí que lo respeten ¿comprendes?−sonrió de manera atractiva−

Solo asentí.

Quería tocarlo, aquella insinuación de lo prohibido me corroyó de momento ¿Por qué si no sus confesiones? O el esfuerzo de explicar las condiciones de su estado sentimental. Era atractivo, coqueteaba de manera sutil, que casi de ese instante no lo percibí y me tomó meses comprender que era, en esencia un hombre que conocía demasiado bien las artes del amor, o más bien cómo enamorar a una mujer. Tenía esas tácticas, del roce ligero con la piel, las miradas fijas, mantener el interés en todo lo que saliera de mi e inclusive adular. El tema se fue por la tangente:

–Por supuesto que no eras una inadaptada social ¡eras brillante! Y lo sigues siendo, además de atractiva ¿sabes lo que eso hace a un hombre?-soltó con tanta naturalidad como si estuviera relatando una forma más fácil de hacer tejido de punto–

Una corriente eléctrica, desconocida saltó por cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Jamás pensé que con solo una conversación podría generar una conexión tal que todo mi cuerpo vibrara ¡Sí! ¡lo sé! Suena exagerado ¡inverosímil! Pero ese suceso nunca se dio antes. Ni con Viktor Krum. Mucho menos con Ron.

–Lo dices por ser condescendiente–sonreí con incredulidad–no me gustan los mentirosos–

–No miento–tomó un gran sorbo de cerveza y a continuación sus ojos se prostraron en mi como esmeraldas obscurecidas y brillantes–para serte franco, me gustabas demasiado en preparatoria–

Tucutú tucutú de mi corazón desbocado, quería salir por mi garganta ¿me estaba gastando una bromita con esa confesión?

–¡Bromeas!-atajé–

–No, no lo hago. En aquellos entonces era demasiado tímido como para acercarme. Pero realmente estuve muy enamorado de ti..bastante–su voz sonaba seria, su rostro dejó de relajarse. Como si confesar aquello le estuviera costando trabajo–

–¿Harry Potter tímido? ¡increíble! Siempre estabas rodeado de las chicas más guapas del colegio..¡se abalanzaban sobre ti como una budgler! –solté sin miramientos ¡vaya y después me arrepentí! Ahí dejé todo en claro, que mi autoestima no era lo suficientemente loable–

Él sonrió como enternecido por mi confesión o quizá gritando en su interior ¡bingo! Era un blanco fácil ante una pobre apreciación de mi misma.

–Sí, ya se, por ser el "elegido" ..era difícil ¿sabes? Lidiar con tanta fama sobrevalorada–

–Lo imagino–

Hubo silencio, un momento que no supe qué decir.

–¿Eres feliz Hermione?–soltó de repente–

Aquella pregunta me cayó como un bálsamo de agua helada. Ni yo misma estaba segura de haber escuchado bien o quizá mi cerebro que no lograba hacer conexión.

–Sí–mentí. Querido diario, sé que si tuvieras la voz de mi conciencia me reprocharías por tomar aquella actitud tan cínica. Pero no era idiota, estaba frente a un casanova, y la evidencia la tenía en sus formas de actuar–

Entonces si lo sabía porque me dejé llevar por aquellas corrientes eléctricas en que mi cuerpo se embebía cuando estaba cerca? ¿Qué parte de mí conciente le concedió el derecho de adueñarse de mi mente, alma y?

corazón?

–No eres sincera–murmuró para luego tomarse el último trago de su tarro–tensaste el cuerpo cuando has respondido–Me miró profundamente, como si pudiera desnudarme hasta el alma, o era quizá su análisis crítico para dónde dar la siguiente estocada– si yo fuera Weasley no te dejaría sola por tantos meses ¿sabes? Creo que es un grave error–

–¿Te parezco una melosa que necesite constantemente atención? –dije fingiendo indignación. Debía salvaguardar algo al menos ¿no? Un poco de dignidad, ya que me carcomió ese sentimiento, el ser totalmente consiente de lo entre dicho ¡sí! Lo consiente que estaba de mi soledad y mi situación matrimonial desgastada. Qué él lamentara ese hecho me provoco lastima, no por Harry, no por Ron, por mí–

¿Era tan evidente? Seguro que sí. No era el primero en darse cuenta ¿sabes diario? Cuando uno ha aceptado tan resignadamente su destino tiende a ejercer comportamientos predecibles. Una mujer infeliz es fácil de anticipar y sobre todo destila alguna clase de perfume que atrae aquellos que buscan tomar sólo una parte de ella. Era algo que no estaba claro para mí, hasta meses de analizarlo ¡hasta meses de romperme la cabeza y dar con la estoica realidad!

" _Hay que amarse uno mismo, siempre, antes que a alguien más"_ aconsejó mi abuela y no sé en qué parte del camino a mi adultez lo olvidé o es que se diluyó entre los quehacerles diarios, las labores domésticas, el papel de esposa abnegada o madre perfecta. No lo sé, diario, no sé en qué momento encarcelé a la Hermione elocuente para darle paso a la frenética y ansiosa mujer que durmió como león enjaulado por tanto tiempo.

–No quise ofenderte–murmuró Harry. Nos habíamos quedado en silenció observando un punto fijo en la mesa–

–No lo has hecho–volví a mentir. Si hirió mi orgullo que él, precisamente él fuera más consiente que yo–

–Pero no has respondido–

–¡Y es obligación que responda algo que de por sí ya has evidenciado?–

–No, en realidad. Discúlpame nuevamente. Es sólo que esperaba, en verdad que estuvieras bien. Siempre me pareció que si alguien merecía las mejores cosas de la vida, esa persona eras tú–

Silencio y rabia. No concreté si era sincero o no. Quizá, démosle el beneficio de la duda.

–Eso es demasiado pretensioso. No existe la vida perfecta, ni el orden correcto de las cosas. Si lo sabré yo, que hago análisis meticuloso de cualesquier situación–

–¿Entonces estaba premeditado? –

–¿El qué? –

–¿Que seas infeliz? –

Sonreí amargamente, no es que fuera infeliz del todo. Amaba a mis hijos y no me arrepentía de ellos pero, si es difícil explicar lo que Ron y yo llevamos a cuestas. A veces me parece que la monotonía nos hizo un daño corrosivo y especulador. Una necedad tras otra nos llevó a estar en el mismo puñado de cal, con la picazón el en cuerpo del hubiera

¿Y si hubiera esperado un poco más?

¿Y su hubiera desarrollado más mi vida laboral?

¿Y si hubiera indagado más en mi vida sexual?

¿Y si tal vez…?

–Mi amiga Luna alguna vez me sugirió que me consiguiera un novio–solté sin querer o quizá pensando en voz alta.

Harry sonrió.

–Y podrías tenerlo–

Aquella afirmación sonó más a un ofrecimiento que a otra cosa. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, es difícil describir lo que en ese momento observé en ellos. Era justo lo que sospeché, una afirmación a la liberación de los deseos. Él me deseaba, claro que sí, no era un simple coqueteo o alarde de los sentimientos en los años transcurridos y pese a mi vestimenta desencajada con mi edad él estaba ahí mirándome como si fuera la fruta más jugosa frente a él. Su mirada adornada de esa adoración. De verdad le creí.

–Sería un absurdo. Y si me disculpas, se hace tarde. Tengo que marcharme. Fue un pacer–solté estrepitosamente y dejé el dinero sobre la mesa. No miré hacia atrás–


	3. Capítulo 3 Mil disculpas

**He llorado tanto como Hermione en este cap.**

 **Espero lo disfruten. Gracias por pasarse a leer y dejar un review. En verdad se aprecia.**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

3\. Mil disculpas

 _Un corazón roto, cuando de verdad ha sido roto, queda hostigado, igual que el paladar harto del dulce, cansado del mismo sabor. Y no es que sea incapaz de amar nuevamente, de sentir. Es sólo que el dolor le evita recordar que puede hacerlo._

 _Perséfone_

* * *

 _Londres, 14 de Junio del 2009_

No sabes cuánto puedes extrañar cosas, días, meses, años y personas, hasta que llega el momento; hasta que la distancia ha enervado los recuerdos, convirtiendo en un enorme hueco negro, hondo, vacío e insustancial a cada imagen, cada recuerdo. Ese artificio, ese barranco mental al cual quisieras lanzarte, para recuperar una vena, una raíz, un atisbo de ellos sin importar que se te disloque todo. Hasta el corazón.

Y pues, más que claro cuando tienes el corazón partido pareciera no quedarte nada, ni razón para respirar. Tratas de enfocar las pocas energías que tienes a la "terapia ocupacional" pero ¡vamos! No logras ni concentrarte. Ahora estoy así, en mi realidad. Enfrentándome al duro suceso que tanto temí durante estos seis meses que me embebí en algo irracional. Porque enamorarse es eso ¡irracional!

No puedo mentirte diario ¿Cómo podía ofendida con la situación? Era el chico que admiraba en el colegio ¡confesando atracción por mí! De una forma poco sutil y con una proposición poco más allá de lo injurioso ¿no era como esas historias cursis y de película? ¿o esas de atracción fatalista? La que Hollywood se empeña en hacernos creer a toda costa ¡ridículo! ¡Harry Potter me estaría tomando el pelo! Y además ¿Cómo decía eso? Yo estaba casada y él con su "situación sentimental muy al estilo millenial-atascado"

 _¿Y si no bromeaba?_

Debía al menos fingir indignación. No importando cuanto extrañara el hecho de que escribirnos diariamente a deshoras de la madrugada solo para relatar tonterías y contar de nuestro día era algo que esperaba con ansia; llevaba quince días dando vueltas al asuntito, hasta que hiciere un vacío y nostálgico contar de los minutos.

Tenía bastantes mensajes de Harry Potter en la dichosa ventana de Chat y otros tantos en mi e-mail personal.

Suspiré por fin, después de leer toda clase de disculpas decidí que era necesario apelar a la madurez. Cortar de raíz lo indeseable, simplemente terminar cualquier tipo de relación con él, ya fuere virtual o personal, cualesquiera era demasiado peligroso pues, me hallé pensando en las posibilidades del asunto si yo fuese soltera ¡imagínate mi sorpresa! querido diario. Yo, considerando ser la segundona en una relación sin futuro. Creo que a aquello era más mi curiosidad palpitándome en el cuerpo que la insensatez.

Pues ¡sí! ¡le escribí! Sólo para cerciorarme que no creyera soy una mojigata inmadura. Así que decidí escribirle un E-mail.

 _Hola Harry._

 _Espero que estés bien. Disculpa que no haya escrito antes, el trabajo ya sabes. Bueno, respondiendo a tu primer pregunta de la mayoría de tus correos, pues sí, ha sido algo inesperado e incómodo._

 _Y respondiendo a la segunda, no, ya no tienes por qué pedir disculpas. Esto es asunto olvidado ¿de acuerdo? Así que sí, respondiendo a la tercera pregunta, sí podemos seguir hablando por chat y con la amistad._

 _Todo bien._

 _Saludos._

¿Qué tan estúpida podía ser? ¿Qué tan inocente? Cuantas veces le escuché decir a Ginny que sigo siendo una en un millón, de las que confía ciegamente en la gente: "demasiado buena para ser real" me ha dicho un par de veces. Pues ahí estaba yo, creyendo en cada palabra: "Me alejaría de Harry Potter para siempre"...con sutiliza, claro. Que crédula. Siempre lo he hecho.

Justo cuando dí enviar al mensaje, fue curioso que me apareciera otra ventana. La abrí y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con la bandeja de entrada del correo electrónico de Ronald. Querido diario, aquí hice mal, lo sé. Pero el solo hecho me dio curiosidad ¿Qué podría Ron Weasley querer en esos tipos de chunches?

Y cuál fue mi gran sorpresa. No debí. En serio no debí porque si no ¿en que debe basarse cualquier relación ¡la confianza por supuesto! Pero como dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato. En mi caso. Toda paz mental.

Había cerca de cien correos diferentes, ¿porque los hombres no hacen ningún esfuerzo en ocultar sus fechorías? O es que quizá creen que las hacen, pero, realmente mal. Los correos no eran más que poemas de escritores muggles ¿de dónde carajos los había cogido ron? ¡Que más! De mis libros en la biblioteca. Y por supuesto, ninguno iba dirigido a mí.

¡Ron me era infiel!

¡Y quien sabe dios desde cuando!

Los dichosos e-mails tenían fechas distintas por supuesto, años también. Escritos en prosa, en verso en cualesquiera que fuera la ocasión ¡merlín! ¿Desde cuándo Ron tenía esos arranques? Que yo recuerde jamás se le dio por ese tipo de lectura y yo jamás recibí un aliciente de ese tipo. No quiero decir que fuese un seco, todo lo contrario, era mucho más atento y cariñoso desde hace unos cuantos años. Lo adjudique a que fueron los mismos en que comenzó con los viajes de misión como auror.

¡NO ME LO PODIA CREER!

Largo rato estuve estupefacta y no pude evitar llorar. Creo que dejé de hacerlo cuando estuve consiente de que no hace muy poco le había escrito a Harry Potter, pero a diferencia de Ron, yo tuve toda intención de cortar por lo sano la línea que podía llevarme justo a donde él estaba ahora.

En un jodido hoyo.

¿Cómo si no? Nuestro matrimonio debía estar en uno, sino como Ron se atrevería a hacer semejante cosa ¡él no era así! ¡no era así! O fue lo que mi mente se quería convencer.

No me conoces del todo aun querido diario, pero si supieras en que demonio me transforme a consecuencia pues desconocerías a la mujer del pasado a la presente.

Hermione Jane Granger siempre se caracterizó por ser una mujer cariñosa, que cada mañana se levantaba con el firme pensamiento de hacer feliz a su familia muy a pesar de todo; aunque su ser estuviera marchitándose entre tardes de clases al futbol o el hockey. Y fines de semana al quiddich. Que ya no asomase la nariz más que para ir al trabajo y volver a casa, con la certeza de que la casa, la cena y los hijos debían ser la prioridad misma de cada día. Así como el marido.

Mis atenciones iban más allá de permisible, porque hasta mi madre –una mujer perfeccionista, ideática e irreversiblemente pulcra– me habría sermoneado de lo dura que era conmigo misma para ejercer todas esas labores. Inclusive me reclamó incontables veces que había olvidado de padre y madre complaciendo a la familia de mi marido en todos los aspectos. No me lo tomes a mal, querido diario, yo pensé que una mujer ama de casa que se respetase debía cubrir todas las necesidades de su nicho antes que cualesquiera, inclusive la propia. ¡Oh! Pues cuan equivocada estaba.

Me convertí en una mujer que a gritos pedía atención aunque deambulara en silencio por las calles de Londres; me convertí en una mujer que no cuidaba de sí misma y pedía con ansias devoradoras que alguien más lo hiciere por ella y finalmente me convertí en una mujer con el corazón magullado por los años, la vida y un marido infiel.

Yo no llegué jamás a considerar siquiera la necesidad de estar con otro, pese a que sabía que Ron y yo teníamos problemas. Aun apareciendo Harry Potter en mi vida, estaba adjudicando ese hecho solo a la suerte que se reía en mi cara.

Nunca saboree el sabor a sal tan amargo y doloroso como ese día, seguro vivía en mi mundo de perfección sin percatarme yo misma de lo banal que era aquello; inclusive hasta entonces fue cabida en cuenta que mi vida sexual se fue casi de picada ante el nacimiento de Hugo, pero vamos, esos altibajos los llevaba cualquier matrimonio, de verdad lo pensé. Pero creo que estaba bastante equivocada.

Esa noche lloré. Y me han sabido a mar las lágrimas. A la brisa moribunda de una tarde del caribe, con la nostalgia adherida del día que acaba, de algo que acaba y la conciencia de lo que no será más.

Por mí, por los años transcurridos, por la falsedad de cada hecho y sobre todo por sentirme tan devaluada inclusive por mí misma ¿Cómo carajos me lo permití? ¿En qué punto me olvide de mí? No logro rememorar, pero supongo que tiene que ver con eso que dejamos traspasar, como la humedad que se va apoderando de una casa nueva hasta convertirá en el vejestorio mal oliente y lleno de podredumbre que nadie quiere más. El cual necesita reparaciones por todos lados, por todas las goteras y las maderas corroídas.

Así era yo. Supongo.

Llegada la mañana no supe que hacer conmigo misma. Me levanté como siempre he hice lo debido para con mis hijos. Ron, para su suerte estaba de misión, si es que eso era real. Porque para serte franca, querido diario, dudo que más de la mitad de esas salidas hayan sido verdad. Y también quisiera confesarte, que no quise indagar más. No quise dar la razón a las especulaciones de mi cabeza porque seguramente acabaría hecha polvo, añicos y deberían levantarme del suelo con una pala.

Mis hijos se marcharon, y doy gracias a Merlín que ningún cuestiono mi mal carácter ni las ojeras. Quizá Rose estuvo por hacerlo pero detuvo cualquier replica cuando le sonreí melancólicamente.

Rose es demasiado perspicaz, quiero suponer que al menos ella sabe algo. O intuye. Es mucho más inteligente que yo, mejor.

El día siguiente estuve como un zombie en el trabajo, tuve mil mensajes más de Harry en la bandeja los cuales no leí, no sé si por la culpa, vergüenza ¡o que se yo!

Esa noche regresaba Ron, y hasta quedó justo para mandar a los niños con mi madre y no escuchasen tal conversación.

−Buenas noches−dijo muy alegre cuando entró por la red flu−

No conteste. Fingí seguir leyendo el libro. Mientras que mis nervios me carcomían y las palabras que quería gritarle se atrancaban en mi garganta una a una, y extrañamente las lágrimas se quedaron atoradas. Como si inconscientemente decidiera ser fuerte por esa vez. Esa única vez. Quiso darme el regular beso en los labios después de aparecerse pero me negué. Mis ojos se encontraron con el fuego de la chimenea.

−¿Quién es Cachorrita_69? –dije con elocuencia. Aunque el maldito seudónimo fuese de lo más estúpido−

Ron pareció meditarlo, casi creí que en verdad ni siquiera sabía de qué carajos le estaba hablando.

−¡No finjas demencia Ron porque no te lo tolero más! –me exalté. Si fue fracción de segundo que evité no hacerlo ¿pero quién en su sano juicio no querría arrancarle las pelotas? –

−Mione..no sé−

−¡No te atrevas! ¡no te atrevas a utilizar el apelativo cariñoso que usa la gente que me ama! ¡eres! ¡eres…! ¡Simplemente despreciable! ¿Cómo pudiste? –

El rostro de Ron adquirió el color del papel. Intentó acercarse, inútilmente pues de una bofetada lo regresé dos pasos atrás.

−¡Exijo una explicación! –

Silencio y sus ojos azules clavados en el suelo.

−¡Ron! ¡mírame! –

Y lo hizo.

−¿Por qué? –y me rompí en llanto. No podía contenerme, quisiera decir que fue la última noche que me permití llorar, que me permitiría sufrir. Pero eso apenas estaba comenzando−

−No..no lo sé Hermione. Fue algo bobo que sólo comenzó, que sólo fue..eso..flirtear. Jamás llegó a nada más ¡lo juro! –

Cuando descubres el engaño, no es eso lo que te hace daño en sí. Al menos para mí no fue así. Es como el juego de _jenga_ , dónde vas colocando pedacitos de madera una a una creando algo sólido, pero de repente a tu compañero se le ocurre mover uno de otro lugar, tan rápido, tan a prisa que no te permite parpadear ¿y cómo respondes a una caída de ese tamaño? De tantos peldaños Si estas bajo el supuesto de que tu compañero estará vigilando tus espaldas para no hacerte daño en algo tan frágil? Sonará tonta la comparación, absurda. Pero así sentí.

Todos los cuadritos de mi vida cayendo uno a uno, mis esfuerzos, el tiempo invertido, las demostraciones de afecto hacia él, hacia su familia. Las horas de sacrificio, el dejar de hacer cosas mías –que amaba− solo para responderle a él como debía. Como SU mujer. Como SU media naranja.

Pienso que apelativo debería de borrarse de cualesquier vocabulario en las relaciones y más de los casados. No existe el suyo, el mío. Debería ser el "nuestro".

Pero desde ese día lo "nuestro" se fue al carajo.


	4. Capítulo 4 casualidad o destino

**Hola, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Me ha dado gusto ver que tengo 12 reviews. Sinceramente pensé que esta historia no tendría mucho auge pero me alegra comprobar lo contrario.**

 **Debo decir que esta historia es totalmente de mi creación, inclusive me atrevería a decirles que es una historia basada en la vida real de alguien a quien aprecio mucho. Le he pedido que me deje escribirla y ha cedido. Realmente ha sido duro para ella enfrentarlo todo, más porque hacer una nueva vida desde cero al principio es difícil, como todo. Pero todos sabemos que será capaz de salir adelante.**

 **Les agradezco de corazón el que se pasen a leer y dejen un review.**

 **Saludos!.**

* * *

 **4\. Casualidad o destino.**

* * *

 **La casualidad nos da casi siempre lo que nunca se nos hubiere ocurrido pedir.**

 **Alphonse de Lamartine**

* * *

 _Londres, 16 de Junio del 2009_

El engaño, no es lo que duele en realidad. Es el orgullo quizá. Sí. Hay que ser capaces de admitirlo. Al ser engañados, sea cual sea el contexto de ello, nos inserta un cumulo de dudas sobre nosotros mismos, nos hace sentir miserablemente comunes o poco importantes. Nos lleva a cuestionar la propia capacidad, aptitud o desempeño de nuestros actos diarios desde lo más sencillo como lavar un plato, hasta lo más complejo cómo tener detalles amorosos en las fechas importantes. Esta autocrítica y prejuicio mental nos consume, nos agobia, nos destruye:

" _¿Por qué a mí?"_

" _Yo lo hice bien"_

" _Lo intente"_

El ser humano se vanagloria de ser pensante, analítico y ecuánime. Pero te has puesto a pensar, querido diario, ¿qué tan ególatra es eso? ¿Qué tan estúpido es asumir que podemos mantener las relaciones interpersonales sin que exista la "traición"? y sobre todo esperar el mismo nivel de compromiso por la otra parte. Está en nuestra naturaleza, como animales que somos, el hecho de asumir comportamientos primitivos. La evolución solo nos ha dado un roce, y nos aludimos conspicuos, deducimos que al tener desarrollados ciertos niveles cerebrales, capacidades que otras especies no− _Homo sapien sapiens_ ¡ja! – cayéndonos superiores.

Solo basta ver el comportamiento humano para percibir que no somos más que una montaña de errores, no hay perfección ni por asomo. Pero, en el afán de conseguirlo perdemos de vista el hecho. Simplemente, uno de ellos ese el sentido de propiedad que solemos adoptar para con las cosas e inclusive las personas.

Querido diario, no se necesita un nirvana para tener la revelación. Ni ser de mente abierta o pertenecer a una generación emocionalmente inestable−millenials− para notar nuestra decadencia, falta de compromiso, o simplemente el interés difuminado a la parafernalia de pertenecer a un círculo elitista llamado "sociedad". Te lo puedo decir abiertamente.

Yo quise un matrimonio para "sentirme completa", porque desde pequeño te hacen creer que sólo con ello conseguirás la plenitud. Quise mi primer hijo para cumplir con el siguiente paso a dar dentro de la sociedad−y porque quería ser madre, debo añadir, lo deseé fervientemente–y porque era lo "socialmente correcto".

Todo se basa en deseos:

 _"Deseo estudiar"_

 _"Deseo graduarme"_

 _"Deseo un empleo"_

 _"Deseo casarme"_

 _"Deseo un hijo…dos"_

Y se convierte en una lista interminable de cosas, sucesos y metas por cumplir. Como una receta de cocina. Hay que seguir estándares sociales, protocolos, y reglas. Para lo cual te lleva a esclarecer acuerdos de todo tipo con los amigos, familia e inclusive al matrimonio ¿Qué es ni no, un arreglo a final de cuentas?

¿O me dirás que miento diario?

El comportamiento humano está regido por todo ello. Y llega un momento, que ya satisfechos, queremos más. Mas..mas. Y las reglas son insuficientes, o aburridas. El ser humano por naturaleza es cruel, despiadado y volátil.

Si lo sabré yo.

Entonces, por tanto. Vulnerables a las tentaciones. Con lo que vuelvo al principio. El egoísmo nos lleva a pensar en nosotros mismos, nuestro placer, plenitud y olvidamos el/o los objetos de nuestro deseo y caemos en la tentación. Válgame la redundancia si eso no parece una cita de la _sagrada biblia_ −no, no soy católica ni creo en ello pero mis padres sí−

¿Qué más te puedo decir querido diario? Estoy devastada.

Confronté a Ronald y no pudo más que aceptar lo sucedido. Sus explicaciones no fueron más allá de aseveración a su estupidez. Y quedamos en hacernos espacio en la semana para concretar detalles de la separación. Ni siquiera le permití subir a la habitación por sus cosas. Le dije que yo misma las enviaría a donde quiera que se marchase, solo debía darme una dirección. Nada más se fue, llame a Ginny, era mi mejor amiga y aun que cuñada, seguramente sería bastante objetiva con todo aquello.

−¡Voy a matarlo!−vociferó Ginny y dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa. Insistió que habláramos personalmente. Su rostro estaba colorado, demasiado, y me recordó tanto a Ron. −¡NO! ¡Mamá va a matarlo primero!−

Me eché a llorar solo de recordar los pequeños detalles que se suponía nos mantenían unidos. Ginny hizo un mohín enternecido y rebuscó entre su bolso, me tendió un lindo pañuelo rosa pastel con sus iniciales bordadas en la esquina.

−Hermione en verdad lo siento tanto. No sé por dónde empezar, si por disculpar a mi bruto hermano al causarte tanto dolor o yo misma ir y lanzarle un hechizo ¿los niños lo saben ya?−

Negué con la cabeza. Rose apenas llegó se encerró en su habitación y Hugo se marchó a la madriguera. No tuve el valor ¿Cómo tendría las agallas?

Ginny pareció de pronto empequeñecer a en la silla, sus ojos se aguaron por las lágrimas. Yo no podía articular palabra, estaban atoradas en mi boca, no soy muy adepta a las escenitas teatrales pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo olvido el comportamiento permisible y correcto, adoptando uno histérico y llorón. Así de pronto mi cuerpo decidió abandonar todas las lágrimas y sufrimiento reprimido, pues ante Ron no pude soltar todo ese conjunto de sentimientos que me acribillaba a oleadas; eran demasiados a la vez:

− _¡No lo sé Hermione! ¡no sé exactamente en qué momento pasó ni porque!−dijo Ron envalentonándose a alzar la voz por sobre la mía−¡de verdad lo siento! –_

− _¿y crees que con sentirlo basta? –apuñé mi varita pensando seriamente en levantarla hacia él y hacerle escupir babosas como el mismo se lo hizo en el segundo curso del colegio−_

− _Por supuesto que no−murmuró y se echó pesadamente sobre el sillón largo de la sala. Apretó sus mejillas con desesperación y se llevó las manos al cabello para dar tirones sobre él−no se porque lo hice, no pensé en las consecuencias. No quería lastimarte. Te amo−dijo cada palabra como si recitara una lista de mercado._

 _Me eché a reír con cinismo, la carcajada inundó la sala del que alguna vez fue nuestro hogar. Mi corazón palpitaba desbocado, me temblaban las manos de impotencia, quería decirle tantas cosas, gritarle, abofetearle, mas nada salía de mi cuerpo. Me quedé parada en medio de la habitación, con el cuerpo tullido y los brazos enlazados sobre mi pecho. Abrí los labios:_

− _¿Amarme? Para mi tu falta de atención y tus actos me confirman todo lo contrario, Debes saber Ronald Weasley que tienes muy mal tu lista de prioridades y aun mas errado el concepto del amor. Por lo que a mí se refiere no me debes nada más. Esto me lo deja todo claro, lo nuestro ha muerto allí mismo cuando decidiste "amar" a otra persona−_

− _Eso no es lo mismo. No fue lo mismo. Hermione eso, solo era coqueteo, algo estúpido sin trasfondo.. –y le interrumpí−_

− _¡Claro! ¡Restriégamelo en la cara! ¡Era SEXO! ¡SOLO SEXO? No soy ninguna tonta, tus poemas no hablan solo de algo sexual ¿por quién me tomas Weasley?−_

 _Por primera vez se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos. Y las lágrimas se desbordaron de los suyos en motas brillosas. La tristeza y el arrepentimiento estaban revelados en su rostro, casi palpable. Aun así mi llanto había mermado minutos atrás, tan abruptamente, igual que un hechizo ensordecedor._

− _Hermione, sé que lo arruiné de modo monstruoso. Es probable que pedirte una segunda oportunidad sea lo menos elocuente que te haya dicho, sé en verdad, que no te merezco pero ¿crees que cabría la posibilidad de que pudiéramos arreglar esto? ¡no quiero perderte! –sollozaba, su cuerpo se convulsionó y se echó de rodillas al suelo−_

 _Mi boca se desencajó, un nudo en la garganta se apodero de mí. No pude más que negar con la cabeza repetidamente._

− _R-on..R-on..no hagas esto, por favor levántate−_

 _Él obedeció y me abrazó con fuerza. No pude llorar. Mis sentimientos estaban revoloteando por todo mi cuerpo pero jamás pudieron manifestarse._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, él llorando sobre mi hombro, con la cabeza escondida en mi cabello mientras que yo permanecí quieta con los brazos laxos a los lados de mi cuerpo._

− _Debes irte. Necesito estar sola−murmuré y le empujé lentamente. Me miró unos minutos más y desapareció por la chimenea−_

Sequé mis lágrimas con el pañuelo de Ginny luego de terminar de narrarle lo anterior. Y las palabras de Ron resonándome en la cabeza, aquellas que me pedían intentar arreglar la situación. No te negaré querido diario que estoy muy furiosa con él, que no he meditado todas las razones por las cuales hizo sus elecciones. Si te soy sincera querido diario, yo acepté un café con un "viejo amor". Y aunque no es equiparable, a ningún nivel, no evité sentir una punzada de culpabilidad. Me hallé sopesando las peticiones de Ron y analizando un arreglo para ese desastre. Jamás hubiera hecho algo que lastimase a mi casi ex -esposo de ese modo, y si lo hubiera hecho ¿el siquiera consideraría la misma posibilidad?

−¿Y lo has visto o hablado con él desde entonces? –cuestionó con preocupación Ginny−

−No, no se ha comunicado. Tampoco sé dónde fue−

−Ayer he estado en casa de mis padres, no ha ido ahí. Mamá lo hubiera comentado−Ginny pareció pensar un rato. Mi llanto paró al fin−

−Si sabes algo de él, házmelo saber. Necesito enviarle sus cosas antes de que me dé un arranque y les prenda fuego−dije con seriedad. En realidad no soportaba mirar los baúles en mi habitación. Miré mi reloj _–_ Oh Ginn debo marcharme, tengo una reunión en el trabajo

−¿Estarás bien Herms? ¿Segura de ir? ¿Por qué no pides unos días de descanso? –sonaba preocupada en verdad. Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas−

−¡No! El trabajo me distraerá, pedirme vacaciones adelantadas seria marchitarme más a prisa. Así que debo marcharme. Gracias por todo, de verdad−me levanté abruptamente. Intenté sonreír pero por la forma en que ella me miró deduje que fallé en el intento−

Estoy segura que cada palabra de aliento que Ginny me regaló, venía con sinceridad desde su corazón. Nos queremos muchísimo, pero, aun que seamos las mejores amigas ella sigue siendo la hermana de Ron. Su sangre. Su familia. Y pese a cualquier cosa que haya hecho y se esté en desacuerdo, al final deberán apoyarlo más a él. La familia es la familia.

Me despedí de ella con un enorme abrazo y me eché a andar hacia el ministerio. Kingsley Shacklebolt me había citado para darme noticias sobre un caso que estaba trabajando junto con mi departamento. Embotada con mis problemas personales casi olvido la carpeta. Oh si, querido diario, no te he hablado de ello. Bueno, mi trabajo en el ministerio consiste en proteger a las criaturas mágicas y evitar su contrabando ilegal. Después de haber hecho leyes para el favor de los elfos y casi dar vida real al P.E.D.D.O. seguí con el departamento de protección a las criaturas mágicas y exóticas.

Querido diario, este trabajo hace mucho que dejó de ser peligroso, debido a mi afán por atender a mis hijos y marido opté por permanecer en trabajo de oficina y nada en campo. El ministro estuvo renuente pero al final lo convencí de ello. Eso me permite llevar a mis hijos a sus asuntos escolares y de recreación−bendito el día en que decidimos educarlos en los dos mundos a la vez, y más benditos los giratiempos que me permiten sobrevivir a ese caos−. De cierto modo estaba convencida que era lo mejor, pero otra parte de mi extraña la vida anterior, no lo negaré. La adrenalina que surge durante las misiones de campo, atrapar con las manos en la masa a los malhechores, y todo lo que conlleva. Lo extraño bastante.

Salí de la red flu e iba tan ofuscada rebuscando mi bolso por la condenada carpeta que choqué con alguien. Al levantar la cabeza cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con esos ojos. La mirada brillante y color esmeralda frente a mí. Su agarre evitó que cayera hacia atrás y pegó mi cuerpo contra suyo.

Harry Potter me sonrió ampliamente, con ese gesto amable y soñador ¿es que no se esforzaba nada por ser tan atractivo? O es que le salía natural, y además era consciente de lo que provocaba en la gente. Él lo sabía de antemano aprovechándose de ello. Los pensamientos no venían a mí, era como si cayera en un letargo, si no es porque él dijo:

−Hermione, discúlpame iba tan a prisa que.. –

−No, no, tu discúlpame a mí. No miraba por donde caminaba. Lo siento−me recompuse y aleje lentamente de él. Debo decir que no quería, de verdad su aroma era embriagante, además de su cercanía.

¡Lo sé! ¡lo sé! No debería tener ese tipo de pensamientos mientras mi matrimonio se está desmoronando pero es difícil evitarlo. Él es un sueño. Demasiado atractivo.

−Yo..que gusto verte−dijo y me pareció algo nervioso. No lo sé, quizá lo estoy imaginando−

Asentí enérgicamente.

−Tengo que irme, Shacklebolt.. –

Harry hizo una "O" con los labios y apuntó en dirección de la oficina.

−¿Te diriges hacia allá? Yo igual, tengo una reunión con él−

Arrugué la nariz y alcé una ceja.

−También yo−murmuré−

−¿Acaso eres la jefa del escuadrón escarlata? –dijo con un deje de incredulidad. Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa y cruzo los brazos por sobre el pecho−

−Eso es asunto confidencial..¿y tú cómo? –me detuve allí mismo. Podría cometer una indiscreción−

El escuadrón escarlata era aquel que se encargaba de esclarecer los casos en campo para mi oficina. En realidad si era yo la jefa en los años anteriores, pero dada las circunstancias el nombramiento lo pasé a uno de los chicos de mi entera confianza. Ellos solo me pasaban los reportes de misión ahora. Lo que me sorprendió totalmente es que Harry Potter supiera de su existencia, sólo las personas allegadas a los escuadrones en cuestión (cualesquiera que fuera el departamento) conocía detalles tan finos como el simple nombre. Mi expresión debió volverse dura por que el gesto divertido de su cara se borró inmediatamente.

−Será mejor que vayamos donde Shacklebolt. Seguro él nos explicará−dijo y se echó a andar con rapidez−

¿A dónde se había ido su amabilidad?

La secretaria del ministro nos hizo pasar. Él hombre nos esperaba de pie tras su escritorio, nos dio un saludo cordial y nos invitó asiento con un gesto de su mano.

−Han demorado−apuntó mientras se acomodaba la túnica y se sentaba también−

−Discúlpenos, tuvimos un accidente en la entrada. Culpa mía, pero todo está bien−Se apresuró Harry a decir tras ver la cara de consternación del ministro−

−¿Se conocen entonces? –dijo con perspicacia. Analizándonos a ambos−

−Del colegio…fuimos juntos a Hogwarts−las palabras salieron atropelladas. No quería malos entendidos y que eso comprometiera mi trabajo−

El hombre solo hizo una mueca y cruzó los dedos bajo su me mentón. Asintió enérgicamente.

−He debido llamarlos y presentarlos oficialmente. Como saben, hemos estado trabajando en conjunto. Solo que para evitar filtraciones de información, guardamos su identidad bajo otro pseudónimo. Confidencialidad ante todo. Sra. Granger , Potter es el jefe del escuadrón Patronus. Y señor Potter, ella es la anterior jefa del escuadrón escarlata−

Harry asintió y me miró inquisitivamente ¿a qué venia ahora su actitud? Aunque bueno, debo decir que no fui muy amable en el pasado con el jefe del dichoso escuadrón Patronus; se habían saltado algunas reglas en los casos, otras ocasiones se guiaron por corazonadas más que evidencias y otras tantas hicieron tan mal el papeleo que me metió en aprietos. O es que quizá yo era una amante de la pulcritud, las reglas y el orden. Cuando evidentemente, ellos no. Le regresé la misma mirada reprobatoria.

−La razón por la que les he llamado, se debe a que hemos hallado un pez gordo. Pero necesitamos a ambos escuadrones trabajando. Más bien, a ambas cabezas al mando. No puedo delegarle a nadie el trabajo−

−¿Tengo que regresar al campo? –interrumpí preocupada−

−Me temo que si, Granger. Por mucho que lo odies−

Iba a refutar aquello que parecía una aseveración pero Shacklebolt levantó una mano en señal de que no interrumpiera más. Yo no odiaba el trabajo de campo, todo lo contrario, pero había personas que dependen de mí y no podía dejarlo pasar.

−Ustedes irán a Moscú, en cubierto. Este es un caso muy delicado. Tememos que altos mandos estén involucrados en el contrabando de sangre de unicornio. Debemos atraparlos cuanto antes. Y averiguar para que la estén utilizando−

Harry y yo no evitamos mirarnos. Llevábamos un par de años en ese caso, sin conseguir una pista certera y al parecer ya habían logrado dar con una. O eso esperaría.

−Todo está ahí−dijo y nos extendió una carpeta negra con el sello de altamente secreto en el−Deben salir en una semana−

−¿Llevaremos a los miembros del escuadrón?−interrogó Harry−

−No, dije que será en cubierto. Se harán pasar por un matrimonio que quiere hacerse del producto. Unos ricos excéntricos−

Apreté las mandíbulas ¿Qué el destino me estaba jugando una maldita broma? ¡por favor! ¿estás de acuerdo querido diario? De verdad esto era para no creérmelo.

−¿Tienen alguna otra duda? Ya saben cómo funciona, el dinero para todo lo necesario será depositado en cuentas falsas a su nombre. Debemos hacerlo lo más creíble ¿han entendido?−

Ambos asentimos. Miré por el rabillo a Harry y parecía tranquilo, sus facciones se relajaron. Tomé la carpeta. Y al parecer el ministro de magia ya había dado por zanjado el asunto, pues se levantó de su asiento y nos alentó a salir. Ni siquiera me dejó explicarme o hacer apelación a sus deseos. Simplemente estaba furiosa.

−¿Así que tú eres la "leona escarlata"? –dijo con un tono altanero, casi sonó a reproche. Su cuestionamiento me dio un mazazo de rabia, detuve mis pasos en el pasillo−

−Y tu ¿"Cornamenta"? ¡vaya que gusto!–dije sarcásticamente y alcé las cejas−¿sabes que me has hecho trabajar doble más de dos veces? –

−¿Sabes que eres una gruñona insoportable con el papeleo de las misiones?−dijo entre divertido e irritado. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos− Siempre soñé con el momento de conocerte para decirte un par de cosas, nada amables debo decir, ya que has hecho repatear a mi equipo muchas veces por señalamientos absurdos y sin sentido−

−¡Vaya, pues si tu equipo trabajase como debiera! –insinué con un tono despectivo−

Él se echó a reír con el sarcasmo supurándole hasta por los poros. Me limité a fulminarlo con la mirada. En verdad no sabía cómo iba a soportar una misión de encubierto con él y sobre todo, tener que fingir una relación ¡por merlín! ¡Que se abriera la tierra y me tragara con ella! El pareció leerme el pensamiento o tal vez estaba probándome.

−Las casualidades de la vida−

−En la vida no hay casualidades Potter−mi tono no fue como quise, salió altivo−

−¿Ahora no nos tuteamos mas? –

−Dadas las circunstancias debemos tener un comportamiento correcto−

Rió de medio lado. Asintió.

−¿Qué te parece tan divertido?-le dije molesta−

−Esta misión va a ser interesante−me sonrió ampliamente− nos veremos en una semana Granger, al alba. Sé puntual−

Se echó a andar hacía la red flu. Estaba molesta, impactada y con un revoloteo en mi cabeza. Harry Potter era el susodicho auror que tantos dolores de cabeza me había causado en los años pasados, y más bien su equipo. Él también parecía sorprendido, y algún brillo de decepción me pareció ver en su rostro antes de irse. No sé porque eso me conflictuó. Y aún mas dos puntos:

Él que adquiriera un comportamiento hosco y molesto por trabajar conmigo, y el que tuviera que dormir en una misma habitación con él.


	5. Chapter 5 Azar

**Bueno, parece que este mes del amor y la amistad me ha inspirado o quizá solo he sacado todo esos sentimientos vaporosos que cargo en el pecho.**

 **Espero que les guste. Aquellos que se han pasado por aquí y no han dejado review les invito a que lo hagan, los demás que si, les agradezco sus comentarios. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado la lectura.**

 **Saludos y besos.**

* * *

 **Las pasiones son como los vientos, que son necesarios para dar movimiento a todo, aunque a menudo sean causa de huracanes.**

 _Bernard Le Bouvier de Fontenelle_

* * *

 **5\. Limando asperezas.**

 _Londres, 23 de Junio del 2009_

¡No me lo podía creer! ¿Era una jodida broma? El maldito lugar que nos asignaron como "vivienda temporal" estaba cayéndose a pedazos y lo que era menos conveniente, la localización. Se encontraba en medio de un pueblecito **muggle** y digo que era de lo peor, porque al tratar de hacerle algún cambio con magia hubiera evidenciado para todos en el lugar la anormalidad de las cosas y nos reprenderían por usar la varita.

−Maldita sea−le escuché decir a Harry Potter cuando hizo aparición a mi lado. Aparentemente también fue consciente de las carencias de aquel lugar. Sus cejas se ciñeron en un gesto de perplejidad y se rascó los cabellos alborotándolos aún más−

Él me miró de soslayo por un momento y su rostro bonachón adoptó dureza. Quizá seguía molesto conmigo por no hacer aparición en el lugar tomada de su brazo. Hizo el ofrecimiento antes de salir del ministerio, noté que era incitado por los estatutos políticamente correctos mas que el deseo de hacerlo. Quiero decir, fue dado que estaban con nosotros los aurores asignados por Kingsley Shacklebolt cómo intermediarios entre él y nuestra investigación.

Sin esperar ninguna palabra de él, me adentré en la casita estilo barroco para delimitar el espacio, ver todos los imperfectos y escudriñar la manera de solucionarlos. Quizá si llevábamos a cabo los cambios, de manera gradual, no levantaría sospechas ni del ministerio. ¡Y vaya que al lugar le hacía falta una mano! Sobre todo calefacción. Me abracé tratando de darme un poco de calor, la estancia estrecha además de estar sumida en la penumbra contenía un aire helado.

−Tendremos que aplicar un hechizo para modificar la temperatura−soltó Harry cuando me alcanzó− y otros tantos arreglos−terminó de murmurar, pasó un dedo por sobre los muebles llenos de telarañas y polvo. Levantó la vista al techo, analizándolo con sospecha. Después siguió hasta las escaleras que daban al segundo piso−iré a inspeccionar la planta alta−

No le respondí. Levanté la varita y fui aminorando los desperfectos de las paredes. Quité el polvo y estaba por encender las luces cuando los pasos de mi ahora "marido" me hicieron mirar hacia las escaleras.

−Tiene una sola habitación, no hay agua caliente, el baño es un desastre y el techo necesita reparación, tiene infiltraciones de nieve−

Asentí.

−Me ocuparé del segundo piso y la decoración−dije en un tono autoritario. Realmente no deseaba decirlo de ese modo pero estaba indignada con él. Con el mundo entero−

El frunció el ceño.

−¿Siempre eres tan mandona? –

−No soy mandona Potter..y ¿tú eres siempre un idiota? –

Sus labios adquirieron tensión. Avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar demasiado cerca para mi paz mental. Esos ojos asiduos a brillar tan esplendorosamente igual a las esmeraldas, me lanzaron una mirada furibunda.

−Realmente logras ser irritante cuando te lo propones ¿lo sabias? Y el hecho de que seas bonita e inteligente no te da derecho a tratar así a los demás−

Fruncí el ceño, pero no evité sentir las mejillas arder. Di gracias a merlín porque la penumbra ocultara mi sonrojo e intente inútilmente refutar sus palabras. Mi cerebro solo concretaba: _bonita e inteligente._

−Trato a las personas como ellas a mí. No hago ninguna diferencia−susurré. Intenté que la frase fluyera con elocuencia. Su cercanía provocó un nerviosismo totalmente reconocible, ese que se regocija al estar con la persona que te atrae irremediablemente−

Si diario, para entonces era consciente de que él me gustaba más de lo que pudiera confesar y que además me removía el cuerpo de forma tal que podría rayar lo impúdico ¿en qué momento esa parte de mí se externó sin siquiera pedirme permiso? O es que yacía dormida junto otras características que suelo enterrar en lo profundo de mí ser para encajar con el buen comportamiento y las normas morales. Sinceramente fui incapaz de dilucidar en qué parte de mi vida permití caer en un abismo obscuro y sin fondo de la monotonía.

Harry Potter me miraba fijamente, oh por merlín, agradecía que no pudiera introducirse en mis pensamientos. Sentí por un par de minutos la tensión de su cuerpo relajarse, traspasando la línea de antipatía que se esforzaba en sostener. El trabajo le era importante, sino, su actitud seguiría al estilo casanova. Al menos eso le confería un grado de respeto por mi parte, no mezclaba las cosas.

−Nunca he sido grosero−aseveró con la voz ronca, podría decirse que estrangulada por algo que se esforzaba a no revelar−

−Por supuesto que no, pero tus reportes dejan mucho que desear−

−¿Cómo te atreves? ¡soy excepcional en cada misión! He terminado con el 90 % de los casos que se me han asignado−

−Y el otro 10% se ha ido a la mierda por hacer un mal papeleo−

−¡Eso no es cierto! El que te fascine rellenar 23 formularios con la misma estúpida paja es cosa tuya, no mía. El trabajo de campo sí que lo es−

−¡Se deben complementar ambas cosas! –

−¡Para eso son los equipos de trabajo! –

−¡Pues tu equipo es sumamente malo! –

−¡No te atrevas a hablar de lo que no conoces ¡Ellos son fantásticos, dan todo por resolver los casos, inclusive sus vidas! ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? Si estas detrás de un escritorio rellenando papelitos en lugar de hacer algo real! –

−Por supuesto que mi trabajo es algo real, ¡arreglo tus metidas de pata! ¡por ejemplo! −

−Oh como me encantaría tapar esa pequeña boca tuya con un duelo−

−Sabes que te ganaría. Por supuesto que sí, te has atrevido a leer mi expediente por lo tanto sabrás de mis puntajes en las pruebas de duelo. Y como tuviste el descaro de hacerlo, también yo. Según lo que noté, te sobrepaso por bastante−

Me mordí el labio, mi actitud era por demás deplorable al igual que mis actos. Estaba molesta con él, con el mundo entero ¿Qué si tenía derecho? Tal vez no pero así me sentía.

Sabía de antemano que eran buen equipo el de Potter, leí sus grandes hazañas cuando tuve la desfachatez de indagar en su expediente. También supe que no hacía mucho hubo dos bajas de sus miembros, precisamente tratando de atrapar a los contrabandistas de animales mágicos en extinción desde Londres hasta New York. Aquellos por los que ahora estábamos trabados en esa misión. La fundación Scamander proporcionó pensión a los familiares de los caídos, su arduo trabajo y colaboración lo ameritaba.

−Claro. Sabía que en algún momento sacarías a relucir tus dotes de "doña perfecta" pero hay algo de lo que careces Granger y es intuición, corazonadas y sensibilidad. La razón te nubla a tal grado que tus demás sentidos están dormidos−

−¡Oh señor Potter! Discúlpeme usted por apegarme a las reglas!−

Le vi apretar las mandíbulas tan duramente que temí sus dientes resonaran como nueces siendo aplastadas. El brillo de sus ojos traslució amenazador y disminuyó la distancia.

−¿Cómo te atreves?−dijo en un murmullo−

Levanté el mentón altanera, no me amedrentaría ni su cercanía. Buscaba parecer ofendida con su actitud cuando realmente era lo contrario, el fulgor de la pelea y la manera en que me abordaba me hacía sentir demasiado excitada. Y no, querido diario, no es que fuese sadomasoquista o..bueno..no lo sé pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que en ese momento me arrinconara en la pared y me besara de manera posesa. Su respiración chocaba en mi nariz, dándome un regalo de su aroma a mentol. Era fascinante. Sus facciones se relajaron y parecía estudiarme con escrutinio, la rabia deslumbrante en sus ojos tenía minutos que se había marchado dando cabida a ese brillo seductor que vi en la cita del café. Mi respiración se aceleró ¡maldita sea! Cuando él levantó una mano y con el dedo pulgar acarició el borde de mi barbilla. Esa caricia efímera me provocó temblor y para mi desgracia pareció notarlo, porque la sonrisa que me regaló a continuación estaba impregnada de total satisfacción.

¿Sería tan fácil de leer? ¡por supuesto! Se acercó lo suficiente para rosar mi nariz con la suya. Un torbellino de sensaciones me embebió en el momento que su piel tocó la mía ¡por Morgana! ¡que era eso? Ni siquiera con Ron concebí esa oleada de electricidad ir y regresar en descargas descontroladas por mi cuerpo.

La fantasía de infancia haciéndose realidad. Involuntariamente cerré los ojos y esperé a que concretara ¡con un demonio! ¡todo podía irse a la mierda! ¡total! Mi matrimonio estaba tan jodido a un nivel que ni yo misma sabía si era clasificable o reconocible. Esperé y esperé.

Pero más nada.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con los suyos que me analizaban nuevamente con esa reticencia del inicio. Algo en mi interior pareció romperse, el sentimiento hermoso que antes se adueñó de mí se convirtió en un dolor agudo en el pecho.

−Si no te molesta, me voy a descansar. Es tarde. Mañana seguiremos con los arreglos−

−E-espera..solo hay una habitación y…−

−Oh! Pensé que no te importaría usar la sala como recamara. Después de todo te las arreglas sola para cualquier cosa? ¿no? –sus palabras altaneras salieron tan ásperas. Realmente ese Potter estaba molesto conmigo ¡vale! Debo reconocer que me extralimite un par de veces pero no que mereciera congelarme en aquel sitio inhóspito. Tampoco deseaba tenerlo cerca, eso me producía sensaciones nuevas para mi gusto. Se marchó al segundo piso dejándome estupefacta por su falta de caballerosidad ¿dónde había quedado el tipo galante y educado de aquella cita? −

.

.

.

Maldije mentalmente a Potter ¿Quién se creía? ¿El jefe de la misión? En todo caso esa debiera ser yo, mis méritos lo acreditaban. Suspiré con pesadez y me encaminé a la sala, hice la limpieza y preparación debida para dormir. A pesar de todos los intentos de modificar la temperatura de la habitación, y fuere más agradable−no bajo cero−. Fueron tan inútiles.

Me eché en el ancho sillón con pesadez y miré la leña crepitar. Realmente aquel desastre era la cereza que adornaba el gran pastel del desastre en mi vida. Ron seguía sin aparecer y los niños preguntaban por él. No me atreví a tener la debida conversación con ellos estando en puerta la misión, lo haría a mi regreso. El nudo en mi garganta se conformó cuando tomé un ejemplar de El profeta en mis manos, encontrándome con esa cabellera pelirroja tan bien conocida para mí. En la fotografía había un enunciado por tanto inapropiado y del estilo de Rita Sketer−que si no fuera porque aun la tengo bajo llave diría que la nota era suya−

 _Ronald Weasley de paseo por las Bahamas con una hermosa rubia ¿será que nuestra querida protectora de las criaturas mágicas estará entrada?_

¿Pero qué carajos?

Enfurecí y no pude evitar las lágrimas. Estaba a punto de levantarme y tirar eso a las llamas cuando di un salto al notar una sombra en el umbral. El profeta se me cayó de las manos.

−¡Por merlín! ¡Potter? –

El salió de las penumbras y se colocó frente a mí.

−Lamento lo de hace rato. He estado pensando.. –

−Vaya que noticia−ironicé−

−Granger, permíteme terminar. La verdad es que hay mucho en juego en esta misión y no quisiera que se arruinara por una estúpida rivalidad sin sentido−

−En algo estamos de acuerdo al fin−

El pareció ignorar el comentario y prosiguió:

−Además si mueres congelada el ministro no me perdonará jamás. Parece que la casa ha sido protegida contra algunos hechizos. Mañana enviaré una lechuza para pedir que desbloqueen las líneas de magia−

−Si−

−No creo que haya algo malo en que compartamos habitación. No me mal intérpretes, esta no es proposición de ninguna clase. Tal vez a tu esposo no le vaya en gracia−recalcó como si hablase de algo tan descabellado−

−No creo que eso le interese en este momento−solté. No me importó enjuagarme las lágrimas con las mangas de mi sweater hizo un gesto extrañado de notar apenas las motas saladas haciendo surcos por mis mejillas−

El frunció el ceño. Luego bajó la vista al periódico y se acuclilló para tomarlo ¡quería que me tragara la tierra! ¡lo había olvidado ahí entre mis pies y los suyos!

−Oh, vaya…ahora veo por qué lo dices−su voz sonó apagada. Arrepentido de soltar toda aquella palabrería sin advertir mi estado anímico. Le arrebaté el periódico de entre las manos y lo fulminé con la mirada. Lo que menos necesitaba eran sus comentaros sarcásticos o burlas−

−Bueno Granger, no debiera extrañarte. La monogamia no es una cualidad de los seres humanos. Es antinatural−

−Lo dice quien ni siquiera tiene noción de lo que significa−

−Claro que la tengo, y tan clara que he decidido no practicarla más. Por eso mantengo una relación abierta. Es menos complicado. Menos infidelidad−

Bufé un improperio.

−Eso es una excusa barata. Solo es miedo al compromiso−recalqué la ultima frase con arrebato−

−¿Cómo puedes hablar de lo que no conoces? ¿o juzgarlo siquiera sin haberlo intentado? –

−No es mi estilo−

−¿Y si lo fuera? Solo que no te has permitido experimentarlo−

Sus ojos volvían a refulgir con un brillo seductor y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa misteriosa. Tratando de convencerme de sus palabras o concretar algo de su mente. Si bien es cierto, querido diario que moría de ganas por besarle. Porque me estrechara entre sus brazos. De nuevo comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

Su cuerpo estaba junto al mío, hilvanando dentro de mi la telaraña del misterio con sus ojos resplandeciendo en sensualidad, estaba tan cerca que quizás podríamos confundirnos en uno solo. Sus manos se levantaron, una se concentró en cerrarse tras de mi espalda y la otra acunó mi mejilla y limpió el resto de las lágrimas que aun brillaban por ahí.

−Eres muy hermosa ¿lo sabias? Tanto que no puedo enfadarme contigo−

−Ese comentario es sexista−

−¿Sueles refutarlo todo? –

−Sí−

−Puedo acostumbrarme−

Y sin más sus labios se postraron sobre los míos..


	6. Chapter 6 No caer en tentación

**Uhm, bueno esto está subidito de tono. No apto para menores. Espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

 **La única manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella. De resistirse, el alma enfermará anhelando aquellas cosas que se han prohibido, deseando lo que sus monstruosas leyes han convertido en terrible e ilícito.**

−El retrato de Dorian Gray. Oscar Wilde-

* * *

 **6\. No caer en tentación.**

 _Londres, 23 de Junio del 2009_

No podría explicarte la sensación querido diario. Pero lo intentaré.

No supe en qué momento permití que mi buen juicio se mudara de mi cerebro. Los labios finos de Harry Potter, cuyo calor y frenesí se apoderaron de los míos, produjeron oleadas de temblor por todo mi cuerpo. Parecía estar hecho a mi medida, como si llevara siglos esperando su llegada y mi cuerpo reconociera esa parte que le hacía falta. Recobré entonces cada fibra de sentimiento que en las épocas de Hogwarts albergué con esperanzas de siquiera él reconociera alguna atracción. Era increíble que sus manos inquietas recorrieran con cautela cada parte de mí a su alcance, si no fuera por la lucha interior carcomiéndome, habría jurado que estaba igual o peor de nervioso que yo.

La invasión del espacio personal lejos de disgustarme, me agrado demasiado. Algunos ecos en mi mente lanzaban frases para que despertara de mi sueño adolescente, con sus respectivos avisos de advertencia.

 _¡Eres una mujer casada!_ Y refutada por una segunda vocecilla maliciosa:

 _¡Una mujer cornuda! ¡Qué más da Hermione?_

 _¡Él tiene novia! ¡una novia que seguramente ama!_

 _¿Y eso qué? No es como que deseemos casarnos con él, ¡solo un buen polvo!_

Todo iba y venía como un torbellino. Su cuerpo emanaba un calor reconfortante, que percibí con un aura de protección atada a la nobleza de sus movimientos. El acto no estaba regido puramente por la lujuria, era para mí como si un conjunto de cosas se acumularan: atracción, admiración, ternura, pasión, deseo.

Claro que Harry Potter dejó de ser el niño enclenque de la escuela y su edad traspasó la madurez más allá de lo mental –aun que vamos ¿Cuándo los hombres terminan de madurar en sí?− sus hombros anchos le conferían un atributo parecido a los hombres que han luchado grandes batallas medievales. El grosor de su talle, los músculos ceñidos a su estructura y la masculinidad vibraba desde sus movimientos hasta la forma en que hablaba. Me colocó tan fácilmente entre sus brazos, con un grácil movimiento dado igual que un danzón, invariable verdad de todo hombre experto en las artes del amor. Eso me provocó un aturdimiento irreverente. Ese hombre inmaculado, estaba hecho para ser recorrido con las manos, como la arcilla divagante entre los dedos, o admirado mejor aún igual que las estructuras de marfil talladas a pulso y gana.

Recostó el peso de su cuerpo encerrándome entre la pared y él. Sus perfectos labios siguieron sobre los míos con extrema maestría, deleitándose conmigo tal si fuere írsele la vida entera en ello. Su lengua jugueteó con la mía y remarcó mis labios lentamente para luego acunar mi rostro entre sus manos y profundizar lo que antes hacía. Degustó todo lo que pudo de mi boca ¡oh merlín! Por dentro me sentía como la colegiala que recibía su primer beso. Y no es que fuera carente de experiencia, Viktor me besó primero que nadie, Ron también lo hizo incontables veces. Pero jamás percibí de ellos esa pasión desbordada ni mi intimidad se liberó tan fácil y rápidamente como un río desbocado. Las bragas me resultaban tan incómodas y peor fue cuando noté un bulto creciente al borde de mi pelvis.

−No tienes idea lo mucho que desee esto−murmuró en mi oído luego que con dificultad casi pavorosa se separó de mis labios. Después, con una lentitud casi torturante su lengua cálida se paseó por el lóbulo de mi oreja y si no caí al suelo ahí mismo fue debido a la presión de su cuerpo−

−Potter..esto no..esto no debería ..¡oh! –traté de disuadir pero me convertí en una masa dominada por sus besos y caricias en el momento que sus labios llegaron hasta mi cuello. Él soltó un vaho dejándolo en mi piel como una huella ligera y húmeda, erizándola, mordisqueándola y provocando la zona más erógena que pudo hallar en mí. Era como si me conociera en verdad, como si supiera cuales puntos exactos tocar y besar−

−Eres hermosa Hermione Granger−dijo con la voz ronca, estrangulada de pasión−

En un momento de lucidez, le tomé por las mejillas y lo obligué a mirarme. Mi pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo descomunal, mi corazón retumbaba en mi garganta frenéticamente y negaba a abrir los ojos ante el miedo de encontrarme con mi reflejo en los suyos. Nada me hubiera dolido más que ver mi vergüenza reflejada en esos ojos maravillosos. Ese sentimiento se atrevió a atajarme dada las circunstancias y lo permisible que me comporté a la situación ¿Dónde estaban mis cuerdos análisis? ¿el comportamiento correcto? No quería me percibiera como una fresca.

Haciendo tripas corazón abrí mis parpados pesados y adormecidos. La luz de las velas permitieron sólo divisar un poco de ese brillo esplendoroso en sus ojos esmeralda que decían más que las palabras. El deseo velado en su mirada, sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que lo estaban−muy seguramente− las mías y la respiración entre cortada me dejaron en claro que pese a su notable experiencia, el guardaba algo más dentro de sí.

−Debemos parar, esto no es correcto ¡Estamos en una misión! ¡soy una mujer casada! –

Él sonrió sensualmente e introdujo una de sus piernas entre las mías. Su rodilla acarició deliberadamente mi intimidad por sobre la ropa. Tragué en seco, aquel ardor justo en esa zona se logró más intenso, mas hambriento −Lo primero que objetas, pudiera ser de importancia, lo segundo ni tu misma lo crees como pretexto valido para evadirme. Si no quisieras nada de esto me hubieras detenido minutos atrás… Hermione ¿por primera vez en tu vida podrías dejar de pensar en las reglas y lo que es correcto? –sus ojos suplicaban algo más que condescendencia. Mis pechos rozaron contra el suyo e irremediablemente mis pezones de alzaron gustosos al contacto. Volvió a besarme pero sus labios apenas rosaron los míos, con una caricia lánguida, casi efímera−dime mirándome a los ojos que no lo deseas tanto como yo y me alejaré−

−Potter−supliqué. Mi voz me pareció lejana. Mis dedos se atrevieron a enredarse en la cabellera obscura detras de su nuca y aprisionarla para no permitir que se alejaran. Reaccioné a cada beso, a cada caricia con satisfacción−

Muy bien querido diario, he de confesar aquí, que de cierto modo supe que él sería mi perdición. No solo me gustaba Harry Potter, lo deseaba de una forma que jamás concebí con otro hombre, lo admiraba por todos sus logros, las misiones y las hazañas que con destreza e inteligencia realizó para el ministerio y las criaturas mágicas. Estuve enamorada perdidamente de él durante todo el colegio, idealizando mil formas de acercarme o siquiera mantener una conversación.

Era irreal. Inverosímil.

Justo en ese momento en que me permití subir una a una las escaleras de aquella pequeña casita, con besos entre cortados y caricias desesperadas. Lo concreté. Terminaría profundamente enamorada de ese hombre, y no me importó en absoluto. Pese a que sabía que nunca sería mío, que jamás querría las mismas cosas que yo y sobre todo siendo consciente de su relación sentimental con otra mujer.

Un cosquilleo burbujeó mi parte central en el momento que dejó caer un poco de peso sobre mí, su cabello negro ligeramente cayó sobre su cara como un dosel enmarcando la blancura en la piel de su rostro. Sus labios dejaron un recorrido de besos desde mis labios, mi barbilla, se entretuvieron un tiempo en mi cuello para luego dirigirse hasta mis hombros. La manera en que se deslizó por mi piel era delirante, acotando cada centímetro que tuviese a la vista. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos igualmente nublados de pasión como los suyos.

La respiración inconstante me hacía difícil el trabajo pero, traté de tranquilizarme. Las manos me temblaban sin contemplaciones y no solo por lo maravilloso que era la situación si no los sentimientos recién descubiertos que revoloteaban en mi estómago. Él viajó a las trincheras de mis pechos paladeando a su paso con la lengua cálida y húmeda. Lentamente se dirigió a mis pezones y los degustó a sus anchas. No pude evitar lanzar un sonoro gemido y volver a enredar mis dedos en esos cabellos obscuros como la noche.

La sensualidad de sus movimientos y los roces de su cuerpo contra el mío, me excitaron tanto que en cuestión de tiempo me descubrí moviendo las caderas al compás de las suyas y un río creciente entre mis piernas. Ahí recostada sobre la cama, la ropa fue saliendo con premeditada lentitud y por sus ágiles manos, traté de cubrir mi desnudez inútilmente avergonzada de que mirara mi cuerpo imperfecto, intenté cubrirme los pechos.

−Déjame admirar tu belleza−dijo. Harry se irguió, me miró con fascinación y después de unos segundos se sacó el abrigo y la camisa, lo hizo con una tranquilidad casi envidiable. Su torso marcado por lo arduos entrenamientos y su piel blanca tenían la invitación tacita a delinearse por mis manos. Mis dedos temblorosos aún, trazaron líneas imaginarias con las yemas y observé cómo entornó los ojos extasiado por la caricia. Me atreví a extender la palma y viajar más allá de su vientre, encontrándome con el inicio de sus pantalones. Le percibí aguantar la respiración ante mi aventurada intromisión.

−Debes ser consciente de que una vez que esto inicie, no podré parar−sentenció con una voz que ya no parecía la suya−

−Esto comenzó minutos atrás Potter−aseveré. Alzó las cejas con sorpresa, sonrió malicioso y mas que satisfecho por aquella revelación. Extrañamente mis manos recobraron la confianza que antes carecían y sin meditarlo siquiera, descoloqué el cinturón y abrí la cremallera de aquel pantalón de mezclilla. Él me había hecho sentir la gloria con sus besos y caricias, deseé hacer lo mismo aunque mi destreza no se pareciera a la suya ni por asomo−

−Llámame por mi nombre –Exigió para luego apretar los labios en una línea fina. Mi mano se cerró contra su grande e hinchado miembro y le moví de arriba hacia abajo en una caricia segura, fuerte, deleitándome con la suavidad de esa piel recién descubierta. Gimió aún más cuando aceleré el ritmo−

Sus labios volvieron a mis pezones, lamiendo, succionando y mancillando premura al deleite. No pude evitar gemir cuando una de sus manos apretó la carne mullida de mis nalgas incitando a mis caderas pegarse más a las suyas. Volvió a erguirse para sacar las últimas prendas que lo retenían por completo.

−Voy a hacerte el amor Hermione, deseo con todas mis fuerzas llenarte por completo−murmuró en mi oído mientras me abría las piernas lentamente−pero antes, voy a prepararte un poco para mí−

La sentencia deliberó la intrusión de sus dedos. Delimitó la fina piel de mi intimidad con parsimonia y aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos conforme aceleraba el vigor de los besos. Sus labios devoraban los míos frenéticamente cuando sus dedos se introducían con arrebato, para después aminorar y convertirse en apenas caricias. Mi cuerpo se sentirá arder, consumiéndome la pasión febril, los impulsos indecentes de mordisquear, besar o succionar la piel de sus hombros, su mentón masculino, sus labios ya enrojecidos.

La inflamación de mi sexo era insoportable, la delirante sensación de necesitarlo dentro de mí se convirtieron en el único pensamiento que travesó mi mente.

−Harry..por favor.. –supliqué sin siquiera saber que deseaba exactamente. Él se detuvo en seco, sacó sus dedos de mí y se los llevó a los labios. No pude más que enrojecer ante la visión de esa imagen indecente y cadenciosa de lujuria.

−Sabes endemoniadamente bien, deberías probar−susurró y luego me besó con frenesí. Sentí el sabor salado del elixir que sacó de mi−

De repente estaba ardiendo viva en una oleada de atormentado placer. No podía permanecer quieta. Mis uñas se clavaron en la suave sábana y después volaron instintivamente hacia él, arañándole los hombros, enterrándome de nuevo en su cabello hasta que con un gemido ahogado, Harry se introdujo dentro de mí. Ante la inesperada intromisión, cerré los ojos, acostumbrándome a su enorme virilidad y sin previo aviso salió y volvió dando una estocada con apasionada urgencia.

−Eres tan deliciosa−jadeó antes de iniciar un vaivén de caderas. Sus labios buscaron los míos, pero a comparación de antes, la dulzura con que los acarició me pareció enternecedor−

Sentía como si cada átomo de mi ser estuviera centrado allí, en sus envestidas y cada caricia me volvía más loca hasta apretarme a él con arrebato, buscando yo misma su boca provocativa, su piel suave y deliciosa. Desesperada por todo el contacto que pudiera conseguir, por aliviar la agonía que me estaba consumiendo ¿Dónde quedó mi entereza? ¿Dónde se fue mi decisión de no caer en tentación? Al mismo demonio cuando él me besó.

Y la vergüenza fue lavada por el deseo ferviente de ser suya esa noche.

Cuantas veces él quisiera.


	7. Capítulo 7 Engaño del alma

**Hola. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Disculpen la demora pero ahora mismo estoy en medio de una situación complicada. También preparo cap para el fanfic "lo indispensable" además que ya pretendo darle fin.**

 **Dedico este fic a todos los corazones rotos, a todos aquellos que han creído en el poder del amor y que con ello cambiarán a una persona. Aquellos que creen que pueden conquistar a alguien que ha decidido no ser conquistado y que en el camino han dejado el corazón en el suelo. Sé lo que se siente tener esa clase de ilusión, pero queridos amigos y lectores..la realidad es que quién a decidido tener corazón de condominio jamás cambia. NUNCA. Así que pues, por favor evítense sufrimiento en el futuro. Si lo sabré yo...**

 **Saludos y besos.**

 **7\. Engaño del alma.**

* * *

 _Los sentimientos son inocentes como las armas blancas. Mario Benedetti._

* * *

Es difícil comprender por qué somos tan egoístas. Sí. Esa es la palabra: Egoísmo. ¿Estará bien aplicado? Es lo más racional que se me ocurre para describir esa autentica necesidad que tenemos por ser algo especial para la pareja, el que nos considere únicos, inigualables e idolatre cada parte de nuestro ser sin siquiera cuestionarse si eso es una locura.

Es ridículo pensar que sobre todas las cosas podemos ser prioridad para el otro. Es como los cuentos rosas o las novelas románticas que leí con tanto fervor en la universidad Muggle.

¿Cómo es posible que podamos creer que seremos el mundo del otro y que él/ella nos amará para toda la eternidad?

Ahora lo entiendo, llegó a mí como un haz de luz conducente, querido diario. Eso es una vil mentira.

El arrebato de creer que un hombre no delimita su cariño, podría ver en mí las cualidades para concebir una relación que el mundo cualifica de normal. El jodido arrebato me llevó a cometer semejante estupidez. Cuando bien sabía que obedecer los impulsos no era un arte del buen juicio. Realmente no es que estuviera arrepentida querido diario, la conexión entre él y yo era poderosa, casi podría asegurar que similar a la que siente un mago al escoger su varita −o viceversa−. Tampoco creo en esas locuras de las almas gemelas ni mucho menos en las personas destinadas a pertenecer a tu mundo, esos son disparates que solo saldrían de alguien como la profesora Trelawney.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, enredada entre los fuertes brazos de Harry Potter, escuchando su atenuada respiración. Deambulé por el color azabache de sus pestañas preguntándome qué clase de hechizo podría tener ese hombre ¡por merlín! Su sabor es indescriptible, su olor, la suave piel entre mis dedos. Realmente quisiera poder tener todos los adjetivos para calificarlo. Quizá perfección pura, o era mi enamoramiento el que me hacía mirarlo de ese modo.

Sí, quizá. Seguía idealizándolo desde los tiempos del colegio y creía que aquel dulce e inocente muchacho del que me enamoré seguía viviendo bajo aquella piel encantadora. ¡OH ERROR!

Gracias a Morgana, Harry seguía en un profundo sueño, porque si fuera consciente que lo observaba como una quinceañera embelesada mientras dormía, podría morir ahí mismo de vergüenza.

Bajé de la cama como una gata escaldada, intentando no despertar al bello durmiente. La ducha me pareció una mejor idea. El solo abrir la llave y que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo generó los flachazos de la noche anterior.. ¡Qué descaro! Acepté cada caricia suya con la mera necesidad de sentirme mujer: amada, querida, urgida de sentir el calor de sus besos sobre la piel que escocía. Su dedos se desplazaron por mi cuerpo con destreza y tocó cada centímetro con una habilidad admirable; él sabía que parte era más sensible, cual saborear a lentitud, cual comer con voraz necesidad, cual solo rosar apenas y cual tomar con determinación entre sus labios.

Recuerdé cómo el corazón me dio un terrible vuelco cuando él me rodeó y la presión de su firme boca se hizo más insistente. Harry utilizó su lengua en un ondulante avance por mi tierno interior y una oleada de placer me hizo soltar un gemido atormentado. Mis manos se enterraron en el espesor moreno de su cabello atrayéndolo mas hacía mi mientras el pulso del deseo atenazó todos mis músculos.

 _«¿Qué estás haciendo?»,_ me dijo la voz de la conciencia. Pero me sentía impotente mientras la barrera de resistencia se resquebrajaba y se desbordaba todo el deseo que había reprimido tanto tiempo. Un gemido incoherente se me escapó de la garganta mientras él elevaba el ardor del beso con erótica maestría para emular una posesión mucho más íntima. La temperatura se le disparó por las nubes y un ardiente placer me sofocó.

—Harry... —murmuré cuando él se separó de mi boca inflamada.

Con una radiante sonrisa, él me apartó las manos de su cabello y besó cada una de las palmas. Mis ojos nublados se clavaron en los de él cuando empezó a deslizar los finos tirantes de seda por mis hombros y sentí un escalofrío de pánico que casi rompió el hechizo.

Pero Harry apretó de nuevo sus labios contra los míos y la cegadora oleada de pasión nos asaltó de nuevo. Me sentí como una nadadora novata que se hubiera sumergido a demasiada profundidad cuando consiguió desnudarme. Mis senos estaban frente a sus extasiados ojos verdes, hinchados y con los pezones vergonzosamente erizados. Harry cerró una mano sobre las mías cuando intenté cubrirme.

—No te avergüences... disfruta de tu belleza como hago yo — apremió con voz ronca—. Tu cabello tiene la gloria del amanecer y tu piel el brillo de las camelias blancas—

Allí echada y completamente vulnerable, sentí todo mi cuerpo arqueándose hacia él involuntariamente y quedé sin aliento. Harry curvó los dedos irreverentes sobre un montículo tembloroso y se me contrajo el estómago, cerré los ojos ante la intolerable sensación que su dedo estaba produciendo en el sensible pezón.

Harry abarcó mis senos, los contoneó y exploró con manos expertas y después bajó la cabeza morena, para devorar un botón rosa en el ardor de su boca dejándola sentir sus dientes y el frote sensual de su lengua. El corazón se me desbocó perdí todo el control mientras arqueaba la espalda. Se me escapó un gemido febril. De repente estaba ardiendo viva en una oleada de atormentado placer.

No podía permanecer quieta. Mis uñas se clavaron en la suave sábana y después volaron instintivamente hacia él, arañándole los hombros, enterrándose en su cabello hasta que con un gemido ahogado, tomó mi boca de nuevo con una apasionada urgencia que nos consumió. Entonces deslizó uno de sus fuertes muslos entre los mios mientras sus dedos jugueteaban sobre mi tembloroso vientre. Se agachó para besarme los senos de nuevo cubriendo la carne ya febril con ardientes y ansiosos besos. Se movió hacia la barrera de seda que cubría mis finas caderas deslizando una mano acariciante a lo largo del sedoso de mi muslo. Dibujó todo el contorno de la extremidad temblorosa hasta el remolino de fieros rizos que ocultaba mi intimidad. Un sonido estrangulado escapó de mis labios cuando él encontró la fuente del más insoportable placer.

Harry se inclinó y me asió por el cabello mientras su cabeza se agitaba sobre la almohada con frenesí. Yo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y nublados de pasión. Harry me miró como un ansioso conquistador, sus brillantes ojos esmeralda entrecerrándose, acercó sus dedos al punto más sensible de mi cuerpo palpitante y murmuró roncamente:

—Ahora dime que no te imaginaste esto la primera vez que posaste los ojos en mí. Dime que no te viste yaciendo bajo mi cuerpo, con el tuyo ardiendo por mi posesión... —

—Yo... yo... —jadeé—.

—Sólo con verme me deseaste. —

—¡No! —

—Al instante, de forma desesperada e inolvidable. Sentiste lo que no habías sentido nunca antes. Un reconocimiento sexual tan poderoso y consumidor que los dos los vimos a la vez—dijo con zorna, como si supiese en verdad lo que provocaba en mí—

—No—rezongué—

Harry movió su experta mano como un torturador y no pude evitar soltar un grito, incapaz de reprimir los emidos de intolerable placer. Arqueé el cuerpo.

—Admítelo —entonó él con una sonrisa y la tenacidad que tanto me asustaba—

—¡Eres un presuntuoso! —gemí en una explosión de frustración emocional—. De acuerdo... de acuerdo... sí ... sí... sí—

Él esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo y como premio a su rendición bajó su largo cuerpo contra el mio. Apretó su boca ardorosamente necesitada contra el hueco palpitante de mi cuello.

—Tú eres mía ahora—murmuró—

—No —jadeé con desesperación—

—Y si te hubiera besado hasta dejarte sin respiración en vez de haber intentado ser políticamente correcto por el "trabajo"—

—¡No! —gemí con angustia y furiosa con él—

Estaba tan furiosa, a punto de explotar pero no podía controlar la atormentada reacción de mi cuerpo ni la necesidad que él mantenía en el punto de ebullición.

—Sí—terminé por confesar. Toda las fuerzas por mentir se fueron al demonio—

Con una ronca carcajada, Harry deslizó la punta de la lengua entre mis senos y cambió de dirección para lamer los pezones inflamados que ya había acariciado hasta poner erectos. Me hizo jadear y retorcer mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la suave parte interior de uno de mis muslos hasta descubrir el centro de placer.

Arqueé instintivamente las caderas, en un arrebato salvaje bajo el asalto de su mano exploradora. Sentía como si cada átomo de mi ser estuviera centrado allí y cada caricia me volvía más loca hasta apretarme a él con frenesí, buscando yo misma su boca provocativa, desesperada por todo el contacto que pudiera conseguir, por aliviar la agonía que me estaba consumiendo.

—Intentaré no hacerte daño —murmuró con voz ronca—. Pero estás muy tensa y yo llevo tanto tiempo sin hacerlo... —

Me había conducido hasta tal cima de excitación que, estaba totalmente fuera de control. Nada importaba salvo aquella intolerable vaciedad que necesitaba ser llenada. Harry se deslizó entre mis muslos abiertos, me alzó con sus fuertes manos para que fuere consiente de la ardiente y dura prominencia de su masculinidad. Se frotó contra su suavidad provocando un jadeó y me puse rígida mientras abría los ojos.

—No te pongas tensa —susurró él mientras buscaba la entrada de mi húmeda bienvenida, aquella que él había preparado con tanta devoción—

—Por favor.. —

Iba a decir no, pero mis labios no pudieron pronunciar la palabra. Estaba tan excitada que la primera sacudida de su lenta invasión me despojó de toda capacidad de pensar o hablar. Harry se arqueó ligeramente sobre mí. El vello de su torso rozó mis pezones y atrapó mis labios antes de zambullirse en mí. Cuando grité, él apartó sus labios y me miró con sus facciones tensas por el control que estaba imponiendo a su fiero deseo. Sus ojos eran como dos llamas vibrantes cuando me abarcó con posesivo orgullo.

—Ahora eres verdaderamente mía, Granger —susurró con salvaje satisfacción—

Al borde del dolor, fui otra vez devorada por la ardiente excitación sexual. La sensación de él dentro de mí, llenándome era tan intolerable e íntima que gemí desde lo más profundo de la garganta. En reacción contundente, voraz, fiera. Él se paralizó de nuevo antes de penetrarme hasta lo más profundo con un gemido de pasión.

Sacudí la cabeza y saqué aquellos recuerdos de la noche anterior. No quería seguir torturándome con la culpa de mi poca elocuencia. Dejé que agua corriera por mi cuerpo y se llevara las huellas de mi impúdico comportamiento. Terminé con la ducha y casi me voy al suelo cuando abrí la puerta corrediza de la regadera y lo encuentro ahí, desnudo. Recargado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa extendida en su rostro y su aire de confianza como capa.

−Así que aquí es dónde te has escondido−Dijo con una sonrisa gatuna y los ojos brillando de emoción contenida−

−Yo no me..yo−balbuceé apenas, pues en un segundo me atrapó entre sus brazos y sus labios reclamaron los míos−

Me besó dulcemente y estrechó mi cuerpo contra él. Sus labios tibios jugaron con una lentitud deliciosa, hasta volverse más feroces y posesivos robándome el aliento. Era más de lo que podía soportar después de una noche tan ardiente y casi en vela. Me retiré con la poca cordura que me quedaba antes de que incentivar la insensatez.

−Anoche estabas más participativa−bromeó mientras colocaba besos en mi cuello−

−Eso..eso no estuvo muy bien…no es profesional−murmuré lo más elocuente que pude. Pero no evité cerrar los ojos cuando sus labios rosaron el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda−

−Granger, deberías ser menos remilgada−susurró—

−Y tú deberías pensar con la cabeza−Le tomé el rostro entre mis manos−que con "otra" cosa−puntualicé con la mirada cierta parte de su anatomía masculina que estaba más que listo y apuntándome en el vientre−

Harry soltó una carcajada sonora.

−Eres una mojigata−dijo y me apretó contra sí con fuerza−pero a decir verdad eso me encanta, te da un aire de inocencia que me vuelve loco…−

Volvió a besarme. Me perdí dando vueltas ante sus propias incongruencias. De alguna manera, tenía que convencer a Harry de que me dejara ir, pero estaba segura él creía que debía sentirme halagada por haber hecho tantos esfuerzos de demostrar tal interés en mí, sobre todo cuando sus maniobras iban acompañadas de intenciones poco honorables. Así son los casanovas ¿cierto? Primero ellos, luego ellos y enseguida ¿adivinen qué? ¡Ellos!

—¡Esto debe parar Potter! —dije y me separé dándole un empujón—

Me miró extrañado, luego su rostro dejó de estar relajado para volverse un gesto duro.

—Tú me miras igual que yo te miro a ti. Luz verde y enseguida la luz roja de prohibición. Me enfurece... y en este mismo momento me dan ganas de tirarte en esa cama hasta hacerte gemir de nuevo de exquisita tortura y que me supliques que te satisfaga. Después de la experiencia, dudo seriamente que ofendas mis oídos de nuevo con la mentira de tu fingido desinterés—

Allí de pie, cautiva por la intensa y oscura pasión de él, también lo dudaba. Me aparté con un violento sonrojo ante la sexualidad desnuda que flotaba entre nosotros a pesar que comenzaríamos una pelea.

—No niego que... que haya cierta atracción entre nosotros —me escuché a mí misma confesar para mantenerle a raya. Pero después de lo sucedido eso no era mas que un vago intento por excusar la evidente necesidad que tenía de él—

—Esto es muy repentino—dijo con seriedad—

—¿Perdona? —

—Que por fin admitas la verdad ya no es suficiente. Y creo que es bastante tarde para arrepentimientos ¿no crees? ¡hemos hecho el amor toda la noche! ¡no me vengas ahora con que no te intereso en lo más mínimo! ¡lo que hicimos y cómo lo hicimos no se puede fingir!—Su pecho se ensanchó y apretó las mandíbulas furioso. Me sentí cargada de frustración—. Pero ya no quiero las migajas. Quiero todo lo que tengas para darme y aún más. Tomaré lo que quieres negarme. Te poseeré como nunca te han poseído y después dependerá de ti si no me perdonas nunca. ¡Eso te lo prometo! —

Había pensado que con confesarle vagamente un sentimiento, creyendo que él se conformaría, olvidaría todo y podríamos continuar la misión. Lo que había conseguido era enfurecerle.

—Pero, ¿qué podemos tener tú y yo en común? ¡por merlín! ¡esto ha sido un total error! —

—Eres bastante inocente si no sabes que hay cosas más excitantes entre un hombre y una mujer que la similitud ¿no te jactas de mucha inteligencia? Parece que en lo emocional eres bastante torpe, no me extraña que por eso tu marido..—

Abrí los ojos de par en par. No daba crédito lo que estaba escuchando. De pronto una cascada de sentimientos me golpearon por todas partes, agolpándose en mi garganta con un nudo mordaz ¡acaso estaba acusándome de insípida? ¿Y por tal razón Ron fue a meterse a la cama de alguien más? Su rostro denotó el arrepentimiento casi al mismo instante que pronunció aquellas palabras y como todo hombre cobarde no terminó la frase. Ni yo me quedaría a escuchar si de daba fin o no.

—¡Oh eres tan ególatra! —le solté una bofetada y lo aparte de la puerta. Salí del baño bufando tantos improperios que yo misma más tarde me sorprendí de conocer tan amplio vocabulario soez—

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí de aquella casona a grandes zancadas. Completamente consiente de lo jodida que estaba ahora. Embriagada por aquel hombre y más allá de solo el aspecto sexual. Había sembrado algo dentro de mí, una semilla en el alma. Una esperanza de que el amor pudiera llamar a mi puerta ¿pero cómo se enamoraría de mí un hombre que no creía en la monogamia? ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe por creerlo?


	8. Capítulo 8 El dolor es inevitable

**8\. El dolor es inevitable, pero, el sufrimiento opcional.**

* * *

 **"No existen relaciones sin responsabilidad afectiva. Dejar cadáveres emocionales a nuestro paso, no es poliamor, más bien policonsumo de cuerpos"**

* * *

Me prometí volver a los lugares donde estuvimos juntos. Y aquí estoy en el Valle de Godric contemplando los copos de nueve caer mientras bebo té. No lo hago por martirizarme y recordar cada momento vivido con él, sino para aprender a lidiar con esos sitios sin sentir el dolor y vacío que dejó. No es justo estar a expensas de los recuerdos, porque a como veo la situación hay dos caminos a elegir: aferrarse al dolor de una situación que no podía ser, o , disciplinarte para aceptar la realidad y tomar cartas en el asunto.

Es fácil decirlo, fácil querer dejarlo ir. Pero difícil hacerlo. Cuando te has enamorado de una idea, de una paradoja y te sentiste lívida de emoción al descubrirte capaz de sentir amor nuevamente después de creer que serías incapaz de amar, es complicado revirar y tomar una dirección contraria.

¿Qué sucede con las personas que dicen pueden amar a más de una a la vez? Pienso que están tan desconectados de sus emociones que no miden las consecuencias de sus actos, quiero decir, ellos pueden tener un simple detalle o una demostración de afecto que les resulta un acto tan natural y simplista y desconocen a mínimo cuanto puede significar para la otra persona. No piensan en los efectos que causan, ya que se concentran en ellos mismos y sus necesidades. Es algo egoísta para mi gusto. Es ridículo.

Los "poliamorosos" deberían ser conscientes de sus transgresiones, porque el hecho de tener demostraciones de afecto, palabras de amor y caricias desmedidas hacia una persona, de igual a otra..luego otra…luego otra, es para mí la ofensa y humillación más grande que podrías hacerle a alguien que se ha enamorado. No está bien justificarse en la natura: "porque somos animales polígamos y nuestra genética lo corrobora".

Es otra blasfemia. Somos seres pensantes y capaces de elegir. Elijo amar, respetar y estar sólo con quien puede darme el mismo amor. El mismo lugar, pero vaya eso ya se ha ido a la mismísima mierda en esta sociedad. No sé qué pasa con el mundo que resulta inadecuado ser una persona amable, amorosa y con valores. Definitivamente no puedo ser parte de un mundo donde ser buena persona está sobrevaluado.

Romperle el corazón a una persona debería condenarse con la misma paga. Ellos deberían sentir lo mismo que tú cuando han acabado contigo. Siento que ya no estoy midiendo mis palabras querido diario, pero necesito sacarlo, escribirlo y botarlo entre las llamas de las chimeneas para que se consuma todo. Me digo cada día que ¡ya basta! Protesto ante toda queja, y procuro seguir ocupada en el trabajo para olvidarlo. Simplemente es complicado, pero no puedo pasar una vida culpándolo a él por mis desgracias, fui yo quien se enamoró. Fui yo quien se hizo ideas erradas. FUI YO QUERIDO DIARIO.

YO.

Tampoco puedo culparlo a él. Siempre fue claro, dijo lo que quería y no sé en qué momento creí que podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Eso no se puede. Cuando alguien te dice: no quiero algo serio, eso porque eso será. Se ha idealizado así, ha bloqueado todo cuanto puede de su ser para no enamorarse. Es solo sexual, es sólo compañía y de la misma forma que te ve a ti, lo hace con mil más. Es quizá que también el ego se entromete en estos asuntos. Sí. El hecho de querer sentirnos especiales para alguien, únicos e inigualables. Queremos ser el todo.

Miro hacia la calle cada vez que se abre la puerta del lugar y me vienen los recuerdos de aquella mañana cuando salí a zancadas de la pequeña casita dónde nos alojamos en la misión. Se suponía que nos encontraríamos en este mismo bar con un informante que daría noción con los contrabandistas de especies en peligro y las formas en que podríamos adquirir ejemplares.

Iba caminando despacio, ensimismada en mis reproches, odiando el hecho de que estuve con él más de una vez, recordando la sensación de su roce. TODO. Hasta podría jugar que estrujarme el cerebro me causaría una apoplejía. Lo cierto es que en ese momento la voz de mi conciencia me dictó no continuar con aquel jueguecito porque anticipaba lo de ahora.

Harry Potter no creía en la monogamia. Y no la practicaba ni lo haría nunca, por nada ni por nadie. Eso me lo dejó claro desde siempre, pero he de reconocer que se lo confesó a una necia que genera expectativas de la nada, o es que quizá lo miré como un reto. En ese preciso momento no lo sabía. Lo sé hoy. Nadie puede cambiar a menos que él lo quiera, otros no pueden hacerlo por él.

Mientras caminaba aquel día, pensé que con amor y paciencia, podría enamorarse de mí ¡oh cuan ilusa se puede ser? El fío me escaldaba hasta los huesos así que decidí hacer aparición en el pub big pig, total, el sitio estaría lleno de magos y eso no propondría incongruencias ni sospechas de mi posición en la dichosa misión. Estaba por dar un paso al recinto cuando sentí cómo me tomaron del brazo a un tirón tan fuerte. Para mi sorpresa era él.

−¿Se puede saber porque saliste de la casa sin abrigarte?−

Palidecí. Pero fue cuestión de un segundo que tomara el temple y le mirase con toda la rabia contenida.

−¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?−

−Me importa bastante. No puedes arriesgarte a enfermar en medio de la misión−tomando en cuenta que obstruimos el paso a los transeúntes del café, todos nos miraban con curiosidad. La puerta entre abierta y un par de desconocidos en el pequeño pueblecito dónde todo el mundo se conocía por lo menos de nombre. Él se percató que llamamos la atención y bajó la voz−cariño, mi vida, estoy preocupado por ti ¿quisieras? Ujum ¿quisieras ponerte el abrigo? No vayas a resfriarte−

Hice una sonrisa tan fingida, que seguramente se notó. Tomé el abrigo lo más amablemente posible y entré al lugar.

−Después hablaremos de esto, en casa, querida−me susurró al inclinarse. Se sentó frente a mí. Sus ojos verdes perdieron el brillo de rabia y pasaron a ser dos esmeraldas clavadas en mis movimientos. Como si me estudiara –

−¿Tengo algo en el rostro?−dije sin mirarlo, fingía leer la carta que llevó el mesonero−

−Te ves radiante esta mañana−Dijo Harry. No hubo sarcasmo. Sus palabras salieron suaves, seductoras. Me rizó la piel−

Chasqué la lengua. Quizá se estuviera riendo de mí.

−No te atrevas a sacar ningún alusión al temita de anoche. No estoy de ánimos−

−Válgame ¿tan malo fue? ¡vaya querida! Me das un golpe en el ego. Siempre recibo elogios y agradecimientos, por lo general, están de muy buen humor después de.. –

−¡Quieres callarte! es algo a lo que no estoy habituada ¿por quién me tomas? No soy una fresca como esas a las que estás familiarizado− Solté por lo bajo, le miré fijamente esta vez. Dejaría muy en claro mi posición, no soporto que se burlen de mí−

−Me parece que tu comportamiento artero deja mucho que decir, por lo menos reconoce que lo disfrutaste. Y lo sé, eres una mujer con características muy peculiares. Por no decir frígida, ¿alguna vez has pensado que puede ser bueno obedecer los institutos y dejarse llevar? Te hace falta cariño−señaló burlonamente y sonrió−

Apreté la mandíbula y juro que estaba por soltarle una bofetada justo cuando sonó la campanilla de la entrada en el pub. Ambos volteamos, encontrando a un sujeto corpulento, calvo y caucásico en el marco de la puerta. El mismo que estábamos contactando como contrabandista. Habíamos fingido nuestros nombres, la compra de la casita que habitábamos y esparcimos por los barrios bajos de Callejón Diagon el hecho de que queríamos hacer dinero contrabandeando sangre de unicornio en los barrios de Godric. El hombre se dirigió hacia nuestra mesa, saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Harry, tan simple que parecían demasiado familiar.

−Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Mundungus Fletcher. Un placer conocerlo en persona señor James McAvoy−le dijo a Harry y le tendió la mano. Harry respondió al saludo−

Casi coloco los ojos en blanco, pero lo evité, me delataría. Ese Harry Potter idiota, pensé ¿no pudo escoger otro nombre? ¿en serio? ¿el de un actor escocés del mundo muggle? Que además, era su segundo nombro también ¡merlín!. Lo miré fijamente, y quizá entendió eso como reproche pues negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Dejé esos ojos esmeraldas para encontrarme con los obscuros de Fletcher.

−La señora McAvoy, supongo−sonrió levemente. Se dirigió a mí con reticencia. Como buscando errores en mis movimientos−

−Buenas noches, mucho gusto−

−He escuchado, he observado y me he informado bien por supuesto−soltó Fletcher. Demasiado directo para mi gusto. Se extendió sobre la mesa relajado, desparramado como un gato−Ustedes quieren iniciar un negocio muy complicado, la especie que buscan es demasiado vigilada por el ministerio dado que está en peligro de extinción. Además, de todas las maldiciones que se pueden adquirir con tan solo tener el pensamiento de matarles−

−Pero aun así se hace ¿no? Importando poco todo ello. Y son bastante requeridos en el mercado negro ….por lo que sé, muy remunerado el negocio−solté con confianza. Harry me miró desconociéndome−Si no más he investigado, se vende el litro de líquido vital a no menos de 2000 galeones− concluí certera, casi sin parpadear. Mi mentó se irguió ante la proeza de mis conocimientos, no dejaría que ningún hombre me amedrentara ni mucho menos me hiciere de lado. Era demasiado notorio que Harry era quién llevaba a cargo de todo en cuanta misión se metiere. Pero aquí también mandaría yo−

−Tiene bastante estudiado el mercado de sangre de unicornio ¿cierto? – sonrió Fletcher enseñando los dientes putrefactos. Las arrugas se marcaron en sus ojos y el ceño se curvó ligeramente. Parecía como esas máscaras de papel que hacen en los festivales de carnaval en las costas −

−No invertiría si no fuese así−

−¡Vaya es impetuosa! ¡pocas brujas como esta!-dijo señalándome con el dedo índice, tomó su cerveza y bebió hasta el fondo−¡Tiene suerte señor McAvoy! ¡mucha suerte! –

Harry me miró con un brillo extraño los ojos, no era envidia ni enojo, más bien lo percibí cómo si acabase de descubrir algo novedoso, irreconocible para su mundo perfecto. El hombre Fletcher a comenzó a hablar de los sitios más prometedores para conseguir la mercancía, la manera en que debíamos manejar el perfil, los principales compradores y sobre todo la cuestión monetaria de inversión. Si bien era bastante costoso todo lo que requería, pero contábamos con que el ministerio apoyaría toda la cuestión. Era imprescindible atrapar a toda la red de mercantes ilícitos.

Acabada la faramalla, salimos del lugar. Primero se fue el traficante, muy satisfecho con la cantidad de galeones que le dimos para comenzar la cacería. Ahora solo quedaba dar el informe a nuestros superiores, todo quedó a la perfección y el plan estaba andando viento en popa.

Camino a la casa, y caía la tarde, tomamos demasiado tiempo bebiendo y hablando con el sujeto, que si mas era fanfarrón, y parlanchín. La tarde siguió igual de helada que la mañana, y casi me escoso de frío. Di gracias a todos los magos al divisar al final de la calle aquella pequeña casita. Mi primer pensamiento fue hablar con mis hijos, para saber que estaba todo bien con ellos y sus actividades además de que llevada tres días sin comunicarme con Ginny−quién se los quedó mientras todo esto se solucionaba−.

Ni siquiera volteé hacia atrás, no quería comprobar la presencia de Potter tras de mí. Entré lo más rápido que pude a la chimenea y busqué los polvos para comunicarme con Ginny. Al parecer no había nadie en casa, dado que la hoguera no cambió de color cuando pronuncie la invocación. Sería mejor enviar una lechuza urgente.

−¿Nadie en casa? –dijo sedosamente Harry, recargado en el umbral de la puerta. La chimenea crepitó con normalidad, anunciando el final del hechizo invocador−

Me limité a levantarme, no sin antes recoger todo del suelo. Iba a pasar a su costado cuando colocó una de sus manos sobre mi vientre.

−¿Dónde vas? Tenemos cosas de que hablar ..por ejemplo ¿Qué ha sido todo eso en el bar? Eso de "yo me hago cargo" –ironizó refiriéndose a mi actitud segura y remilgada durante la entrevista con aquel sujeto−

−También estoy a cargo en esto, por si lo has olvidad. Además el hombre respondió bastante bien, casi comía de la palma de mi mano−dije altanera. Hice un enorme esfuerzo por no tartamudear. Su olor, el calor de su cuerpo me estaban nublando el juicio junto al torbellino de sensaciones que provocaba en mi−

−Para serte sincero, me sorprendiste. Casi me dan ganas de voltear la mesa y poseerte ahí mismo−susurró sugerente, su respiración chocó contra el lóbulo de mi oreja−

−Eres tan.. –

Y no pude responder más. Sus labios atraparon los míos con fervor, hambriento de sentirme al igual que yo lo estaba desde el momento que cruzamos la puerta y nos supe a solas. Ese hombre tenía una estela cautivadora, cada movimiento, cada palabra poseía un candor incomprensible. Algo tan atrayente, imposible de negar. Me empotró contra la pared y no dudé de rodearlo con las piernas, lo que me hizo darme cuenta totalmente de lo excitado que estaba.

−Basta…−murmuré. Aunque en el fondo no deseaba que parase. Sus labios tibios recorrían mi cuello dejando un rastro de calor−

−Te deseo, ahora−contestó. Lo obligué a mirarme y sus ojos tenían ese brillo de pasión contenida−no sé qué has hecho conmigo, pero te deseo demasiado. Me nublas el juicio, estoy pendiente de ti, de cada movimiento ¡por merlín! Hermione déjame hacerte el amor como anoche−

Y volvió a besarme con pasión. Me deje llevar por todo aquello, aferrándome a la idea de que no era malo concebir un sentimiento como ese. O quizá era el engaño más atroz de mi mente, el tratar de convencerme a mí misma de algo tan irreal. Los hombres, toman lo que desean, en el momento que lo desean y después continúan con sus vidas.

* * *

Me levanté temprano e iba a intentar comunicarme con Ginny nuevamente, cuando justo en el instante que haría la invocación en la misma chimenea el rostro de mi ex−cuñada se manifestó.

−¿Hermione? ¿eres tú? –

−Sí, hola Ginn.. he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo−me arrodillé frente a ella−

−¿Cómo está todo? ¡espero que bien! No debes preocuparte por los niños−dijo Ginny, dudó un momento y prosiguió−..mamá ya se ha enterado Herms, de todo y ha insistido en hablar con ambos. No sé lo que se proponga pero viniendo de mi madre, podrías esperar cualquier cosa−dijo con preocupación, luego hizo un gesto, analizando mis facciones más de cerca−

−Co-comprendo, no te preocupes−

−¿Está todo bien? ¿la misión? ¡Hermione parece que no estas durmiendo bien! ¿necesitas algo? –

−No, yo solo… estoy preocupada por los niños. Por como lo tomen todo−

−No deberías, ellos están tranquilos por ahora. Hacen preguntas, es que han de sospechar. Si bien han visto un par de veces a Ron. El ingrato decidió aparecer con la excusa que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Casi lo mato, debiste ver su rostro−dijo Ginny riendo casi a carcajadas−

No pude evitar sentir un vacío en el estómago: culpa. Todos los acontecimientos en esos días me hacían sentir como en un sueño, en una fantasía impúdica y placentera, pero mi realidad era otra. Mi familia se desmoronaba y yo estaba en una soberbia "luna de miel" con Harry Potter.

−¿Herms? En verdad ¿está todo bien? Sinceramente me preocupas−

−Sí, es solo cansancio. Esta misión es complicada. Disculpa que no pueda darte muchos detalles pero es clasificado−

No mencioné ni siquiera el lugar ni mucho menos la compañía con la que estaba. De hecho es algo que me he guardado para mí misma, querido diario, quizá tú eres el único testigo de todo ello. Y Harry Potter. Me despedí de Ginny, pidiéndole que cuidara de mis hijos y asegurándole que dormiría mejor, para calmar sus preocupaciones.

El corazón se me hizo añicos esa mañana. Y no podía dejar ese embrollo, en el fondo no deseaba dejar de hacerlo. De pronto, unos cálidos y fuertes brazos me rodearon por detrás. Instintivamente recargue mi cabeza contra aquel pecho fuerte.

−¿Todo bien? –dijo y comenzó un recorrido de besos por mi cuello hasta la base de mis hombros−

Me limité a asentir. Su roce, su tacto, esos besos aliviaban un poco mi dolor. Mi soledad.


End file.
